VIRGIN PROJECT
by znnifer
Summary: Tokio Japón, Naruto Uzumaki hará todo lo posible con tal de vivir con su hermana Shion, siendo los dos huerfanos, el rubio labora de manera incansable, pero un suceso inesperado los separa de sus vidas, y con ello las cambia de manera radical
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno pues antes que nada quiero darles esta otra historia que me había invadido por meses y la había escrito desde nose cuando...., y la verdad es que no tenía pensado en subirla, no mientras tenga el otro proyecto que esoty lanzando (Aquel día que cambio mi vida), por otra parte no se preocupen, este otro fic que ando haciendo estara listo, ahora me he quedado corto de ideas, más aparte hubo contratiempos que me están impidiendo hacerla, ademas esta historia se lo presenté a un compañero y me dijo "si no lo subes te toca calzón chino y bote de basura"... asi que por el bien de mi calzón, y para no a pestar a perro sin bañar lo subo, asi que espero que sea de su agrado, y de parejas, quien sabe lo más probable es que sea Naruhina, o se los dejo a su votación jeje, sin más a leer**

**

* * *

**

**Virgin Project**

**TEMA DE INICIO**

**TIME TO WASTE= ALKALINE TRIO**

Capitulo 1 Vida perdida

* * *

Momentos antes de comenzar

* * *

fEn la oscura noche en una de las calles de Tokio todo era normal y común, eso según el punto de vista de un chico de unos 16 años que solamente guarecido de una sudadera delgada que impotentemente lo protegía del crudo frío, de 1.65 metros de estatura, mostraba signos de fatiga y cansancio ante una fuerte jornada de trabajo que a pesar de ser 24 de diciembre, tenía que hacer sus deberes prematuramente, todo por una persona única y especial

-Ya casi llego- eso es lo único que murmuró el rubio al estar unas cuadras a llegar a un edificio, ubicada en una de las zonas más pobres, y de las más violentas de Tokio, llegando, pudo ver a varios niños jugando a pesar del gran frío que hacía, a ellos no les importaba eso, en cambio jugaban con una pequeña patineta sobre la hacer, pero al ver al rubio

-Naruto onichan!- eso es lo que exclamo uno de los pequeños, el rubio solamente los saludo, mientras ellos se acercaban sobre él.

-Feliz navidad Naruto- una pequeña niña le abrazo feliz y gustosa, el rubio por lo tanto les dijo

-Hikari, Tetsuna, Kei, cuantas veces les he dicho que no se salgan de aquí- con una voz severa el rubio los reprendió, pero uno de ellos solo le contesto

-Pero si estábamos aburridos, le pedimos permiso a Shion que te esperábamos en la puerta-

-Pero si la puerta no está sobre la acera- con un gesto de reproche, mientras que los niños empezaban a sonrojarse por la vergüenza que tenía, cosa que le hizo nacer al rubio una pequeña risa, y más al ver que el pequeño Kei estornudó, un inicio de un resfriado –bien, mejor nos metemos antes de que se enfermen aquí afuera, y comamos todos juntos en esta víspera-

Los niños asintieron alegres, y recogiendo la patineta se dirigieron al edifico, donde Naruto se adentraba

Subiendo las escaleras de ese pobre edificio, le esperaba una habitación, con una chica muy especial para él, llegando hasta la puerta indicada, tomó las llaves, y abriendo –Bienvenido a casa- se oyó decir con esas palabras Shion, quien recostada en la cama con las frazadas tapándola por completo ante el inminente frio que azotaba

-Ya llegué- mientras el rubio le regalaba una sonrisa sincera y especial a ella –feliz navidad hermana-

Shion Uzumaki, era la hermana gemela de Naruto, su pelo rubio y largo que le cubría la espalda le daba un toque hermoso, junto con su piel pálida de porcelana, tersa y suave, sus ojos de un color purpura distinguía la diferencia del color de los de su hermano, que eran de un color azul como el cielo, y tan profundo como el mar, las facciones de su cara de ella eran delicadas, suaves, su nariz de perfil griego, igual que el de Naruto, sus mejillas blancas, que estaban teñidas por un carmín debido al calor que le brindaban las mantas que enfrentaban ante el frio, sus manos pequeñas, perfectas, que eran diferentes que las de su hermano, grandes, fuertes y con algunos callos, muestra del trabajo que laboraba

Naruto quedó contemplando a su hermana en esos instantes, a pesar de tener una vida cruda y dura debido a que son huérfanos, más aunado a que ella sufre de una extraña enfermedad desde pequeña, provocando que desde niños Naruto se tuviera que someterse al trabajo, con tal de sustentar y mantener guarecida a su hermana, ella era todo el único familiar que tenía, y no la dejaría sufrir, y la protegería, ayudaría y salvaría con su vida de ser necesario, por ella el haría lo que fuera

Los toques de la puerta hicieron salir de esos segundos ensoñadores para que el rubio abriera la puerta dejando pasar a los pequeños niños que estaban afuera

-Shion-chan, Naruto onichan nos regañó- con una tristeza fingida la pequeña niña se dirigió en brazos sobre Shion

-Y por que lo hizo?... debe tener una razón para hacerlo- respondió con un aire maternal la chica

-por que lo estábamos esperando- ante esa respuesta Shion le dio una mirada a Naruto, quien el chico solamente levantó las manos en anegación a su defensa, mientras que contestaba –si los vi que estaban jugando en la calle, y con este frio!-

Solamente Shion sonrió ante la reacción del rubio, le gustaba como se ponía así cada vez que mirara fulminadamente a su hermano, le daba cierto deje de poder sobre el rubio

De pronto el sonido de 5 estómagos reclamando comida hizo que todos callaran, para luego soltar unas risas ante lo ocurrido, Por lo que Naruto solo dice

-Jeje, creo que es hora de la cena de medianoche- con una sonrisa de par en par

-pero si son las nueve- replico el pequeño Tetsuna

- No seas tonto, así se dice para la cena de navidad- corrigiéndole Kei al pequeño ignorante, -Jaja, bien, entonces preparemos la mesa- mientras Shion se levantaba de la cama, y colocándose un suéter empezó a organizar la mesa en ayuda de los pequeños

-Y trajiste ramen de miso Naruto-chan?- Esa pregunta, el rubio hizo una cara de decepción, y más de tristeza, negando con su cabeza, cosa que se dieron cuenta los demás por lo que silenciaron y agacharon la cabeza en forma triste, era otra vez, otra navidad sin cena, solamente con puro pan y leche fría para ese momento

-NO traje el ramen de miso ¡Pero si de puerco! Esta vez me dieron mi pago por trabajar por este día- los niños gritaron efusivamente, y saltando y festejando por que iban a gozar de una primera cena, su primera cena de navidad como una supuesta "familia" cosa que Shion también le alegrara

-Naruto- Diciéndolo con mucha alegría la rubia

Preparando todo para comer y sentados, dando las gracias por tener esta cena especial, empezaron a comer, los pequeños devoraban el platillo, mientras que Shion lo comía de manera apacible y tranquilamente, Naruto de nuevo se quedo viendo a todos los de la mesa, los pequeños niños eran igual que ellos unos huérfanos, pero más chicos, cuando los conocieron que era hace 4 años, donde ese tiempo eran de 5 años de edad y se dedicaban a pedir limosna, y a robar con tal de sobrevivir, y cuando los conocieron, Shion convenció al rubio de que los adoptarán como hermanitos por así decirlo, bajo el pretexto de que no quería que ellos sufrieran como Naruto y Shion cuando eran jóvenes en su momento, cosa que al final Naruto acepto, encargándose literalmente de otras tres bocas más para alimentar, aumentándole así su larga y fuerte jornada laboral, con tal de que ellos estuvieran guarecidos

-Naruto onichan, te vas a comer tu ramen?...- ante esa pregunta el rubio regresó de sus ensoñaciones y viendo a una pequeña y curiosa Hikari, que ya había terminado con su plato

Naruto sonrió y tomando su plato, le dejó la mitad de su porción sobre el plato de Hikari, que ante un "gracias empezó a comer de nuevo"

- Ya mi Naruto… y a mí?- los otros dos pequeños chicos no quedándose atrás le preguntaron el rubio, quien el solamente les contestó

-Ustedes son niños chicos, ¿no ven que hay que ser corteses con las damas? –mientras lo decía con una voz seria y empezó a comerse su plato, los chicos solamente ante un "ahh" desanimado hicieron que el rubio sonriera -no es cierto chico, tomen solo quería probar algo del mío- mientras le daba en porciones iguales a los pequeños niños y empezaban a comer bajo esta noche de navidad

* * *

En otro lugar un hombre mayor de los 38 años estaba dentro de una oficina, viendo directamente la torre de Tokio, ya tenía hace 3 días que estaba en Tokio, debido a una búsqueda que tenía desde hace 16 años, encontrar a su mujer

Con un suspiro cansado, lleno de ansiedad, el rubio mayor hacía una pregunta al aire -¿Dónde estas Kushina?- su mirada perdida denotaba de la locura que lo llevaba por tener ese amor dentro de su cuerpo, esperando poder encontrarla por fin

-Namikaze-sama, su padre lo llama de nuevo- interrumpió la secretaria que se encontraba en la puerta, esperando que su jefe le contestara

El aludido volteando indico silenciosamente que le pasaran la llamada, por lo que sentándose en su sillón ejecutivo, tomo el teléfono del escritorio, contestando

-Bueno… a hola que tal padre… si lo tenía apagado, no quería que me interrumpieran… si, si ya le di9je a mi madre que los contratos con se firmarían dentro de seis meses… si … no padre… esta es la última vez, si no doy con ella… me comprometeré- esto lo dijo con sumo dolor en su alma y en su corazón –Pues empezaré desde mañana, si está bien, te veo, adiós, saludas a mi madre- colgando la llamada se recostó sobre el sillón, y colocando sus manos sobres sus ojos en signo de cansancio, esperaba con sus últimas esperanzas encontrar a su amada mujer

* * *

En el otro lado Jiraiya Namikaze colgó el teléfono, en verdad que su hijo, su muchacho estaba esperanzado en buscar a la mujer que se había enamorado, Namikaze IT era uno de los principales proveedores de armas tecnológicas, y biológicas tanto de ataque y defensa para el gobierno japonés, su competidora y única era Hyuuga/CO , donde ellos controlaban parte del sector metalúrgico y radioactivo, por ende su mercancía eran autos blindados, armas de fuego, y armas químicas, pero había una diferencia entre una y otra, Namikaze IT tenía una amplia y avanzada gama de nanotecnología que era abismalmente efectiva, un sinfín de usos se le dio para tener grandes avances y progresos

-Y bien que te dijo mi hijo?- una exuberante mujer de unos 40 años que aparentaba, pero en realidad llegaba a dar a los 60 años, ella era una buena analogía del dicho entre más viejos son los vinos, más buenos se hacen

Jiraiya volteó a ver a su mujer, Tsunade Namikaze, antes de casarse se apellidaba Senju, una mujer bastante inteligente, científica, aunque algo impulsiva, neurótica y a veces se embriagaba con su mejor cómplice, con el Sake

-Está en Tokio, buscándola- con una sonrisa melancólica y amargada

-Kushina, en realidad quien iba a pensar que los dos se iban a enamorar- su mirada triste no era de menos, su hijo sufría por una mujer, por una que no tenía siquiera idea de saber si estaba o no viva, luego de que hace 16 años ella despareció días después de un atentado que ella sufrió, a pesar de estar toda protegida y guarecida había escapado –Y te dijo algo sobre el contrato con los Hyuuga?- Preguntó eso, con tal de cambiar el ambiente triste que invadía el lugar

-Ya lo arreglo todo los convenios y los contratos están listos para que ellos los analicen y digan su propuesta para que luego los firman- con una simplicidad en su voz contestó esa cuestión

-¿A caso piensa que los puntos y convenientes sean tomados por ellos?- con una duda en su voz contestó la rubia

-Es nuestro hijo mujer- con orgullo contestándole –El heredó tu capacidad e inteligencia-, mientras se acercaba a su esposa –Y mientras que heredó de mi la picardía, control y a hacer tratos- estando enfrente de su mujer, la toma de la cintura y le da un beso nada casto, si no fogoso y lujurioso, despertando otra faceta de su mujer

-Luego picardía, más bien yo le diría perversión- sonriéndole malévolamente y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo y devolviéndole el mismo beso recibido –Pero me encanta cuando lo haces solo conmigo-

Jiraiya ya convencido de lo que iba pasar, solo le dice –Y como adoro cuando usas tu inteligencia y tu capacidad en otros asuntos, ¿Por qué no comprobamos eso?- dicho eso la sujeta de los glúteos, cargándola ella solamente se aferra con sus brazos sobre el cuello del peliblanco, sus piernas se entrecruzan rodeando la cintura del hombre

-Entonces déjame mostrarte lo que soy capaz- dicho eso Jiraiya se encaminó cargando a su esposa a la habitación en la que ambos compartían desde hace un sinfín de años y han experimentado todo un mar de experiencias carnales y obteniendo el fruto de su amor a Minato

* * *

-Y bien te sientes mejor?- Naruto termino por inyectarle la ultima ampolleta de Factor que tenía, por desgracia, y para el dolor de ella debería ser aplicada en la espina dorsal de su hermana, todo un sufrimiento, y debido que a duras penas el rubio podía conseguir eso en el mercado negro, sustraído de los laboratorio Namikaze IT Naruto tuvo que aprender como inyectarlo y saber aplicar los métodos y medidas de higiene para hacerlo, no quería recordar lo que ocurrió hace 5 años cundo Shion al hacerle falta esa medicina entro en un estado que Naruto lo denominó como salvaje, ya que su hermana literalmente lo atacó, y estando a la merced de ella fue mordido por el cuello, literalmente ella se calmo con la sangre del rubio, traumando a los niños que habían presenciado esa escena, por lo que Naruto tuvo que trabajar hasta en las noche con tal de que no le hiciera falta eso, ya que sin ella, el estado de su hermana demacraba a un estado deplorable de su hermana y después entrar en esta fase

-Ahh, ahh Naruto- sus lagrimas silenciosas notaban que era eso una tortura -Ya- luego de eso, el rubio tiró la jeringa y la aguja que con solo ver el tamaño se le hacía a uno chiquito el corazón –Bien, ya tapate – dijo eso el rubio mientras daba media vuelta, para darle privacidad a su hermana que solamente le tapaba con una toalla la parte superior de su cuerpo, evidentemente su cuerpo se transformaba dejando atrás a una niña, para dar paso a una mujer, toda una bella y hermosa mujer, y eso lo juzgaba su prominente busto, su cintura angosta, y sus caderas anchas delataba que apenas a sus 16 años mostraba ya tener las medidas que una mujer podría desear a tener

Shion ante el comentario del rubio se descubrió rápidamente, tomo su sostén y con maestría ya lo tenía colocado, y se tapó con su pijama –Ya puedes voltearte-

Naruto solo se giró y viendo a su hermana ya vestida, solamente se para y mirando a los pequeños niños dormidos amontonados sobre la cama, Naruto tomo una pequeña frazada y se iba a dormir en el pequeño, e incomodo sillón, pero la mano de Shion sobre su brazo lo detuvo, y volteando a verla -quédate a mi lado, hoy es una noche fría – El rubio iba a replicar algo, pero la chica lo jaló, si que ella tenía bastante fuerza a pesar de estar enferma, tener 16 años y ser una mujer, por lo que no pudo replicar, solamente se quitó sus zapatos y acomodándose detrás de ella que estaba recostada de lado, se tapo y siendo cubierto por el calor de ella, la abrazó

-Mañana vas a trabajar?- ante esa pregunta que hizo ella, Naruto solo respondió con un asentimiento, -Durante esta semana lo haré, no regresaré hasta año nuevo-

-Por mi culpa tienes que trabajar hasta estas…- el rubio la acallo con un siseo de sus labios y le dijo –Eres mi hermana, además tengo pensado comprarles algo a los niños, si todo va bien, tendremos un buen año nuevo y un excelente día de reyes- mientras el rubio lo dijo con mucha ilusión haciendo que la chica sonriera, sí que es un buen hermano

-Oyes, y también tendré mi día de reyes?- esa pregunta hizo que el rubio pensara y dijo

-Eres bastante grandecita para creer en ellos, así que no habrá regalo- la chica se sintió frustrada y con su mirada agachada soltó un "ahh" deceptivo, pero el rubio la tomo de su mentón volteándola para ver a su hermano –pero como tu eres mi hermana hare una excepción- besándole la frente –bien a dormir- , dicho eso el rubio se entregó al séptimo sueño

-Y sabes que es lo que quiero?- pregunto ella, antes de que Naruto se durmiera, -creo que es un libro llamado memorias de una geisha- contesto el rubio, mientras que Shion sonrió ante la respuesta, si que ese es su hermano, atento protector y preocupado

* * *

En una mansión una chica de la misma edad que Naruto estaba en su alcoba, sus ojos delataban la procedencia de su familia, los Hyuuga, a pesar de que pertenecía a esa familia, más aparte que ella era hermosa, había un impedimento para sentirse normal y común, eso era que ella siendo la hija del presidente de Hyuuga/CO, por lo que para su desgracia estaba tomando un duro entrenamiento laboral ante el futuro que le esperaba, siendo brutalmente sometida a un sinfín de formas de lidiar con la empresa, bajo presiones y demás

-Que aburrido- ella suspiró profundamente mientras contemplaba en su ventana la oscura noche, desgraciadamente para ella no debería salir, excepto cuando sean fiesta de etiqueta con sus superficiales amigas, si esas que solo hablan de fiestas, adquisiciones, viajes, y de chicos, se sentía agobiada ante eso, si eso fuera poco aparte de las labores extra que hacía, cursaba el último semestre de la universidad, solamente un par de meses más y se graduaría con honores en la ESK (Escuela Superior de Konoha, todo un privilegio estar ahí, donde solo los capaces pueden ingresar, eso y más aparte tener una suma cuantiosa en la cuenta de un banco) a sus 16 años su IQ era superior a los 150, una chica superdotada

-Hinata-sama, su padre necesita verla- el comentario de la sirvienta llamó la atención de ella, por lo que ella solamente dijo

-Voy en un momento, gracias por avisarme- Una cosa que Hinata siempre se le conocía y se le valoraba, era su amabilidad y su comprensión, más aunado a sus habilidades que la hacían como mujer, ya que era bastante detallista, especial y elaborada, que no se le escapaba nada, en verdad el futuro de ella era prometedor

Dirigiéndose al estudio de su padre, no pudo evitar ver a su hermana, que era fuertemente reprendida por su madre, si su madre, si que en verdad heredó el porte, la figura y su comportamiento de su progenitora, cosa contraria a Hanabi, quien es su hermana menor, ella era rebelde, desobligada y bastante floja, pero eso no le quitaba que era hábil, inteligente, observadora y muy perspicaz para su edad, solamente ella hacia lo que le convenía, cosa que Hinata envidiaba, como quisiera ella tener esa mente llena de ideas de libertad, ser solo una vez Hinata, una chica que gozara las mieles de la adolescencia.

Llegando al estudio, toco la puerta, preguntando si podía pasar, su padre solamente contestó -Adelante- entrando Hinata a la habitación de su padre

El tono serio, ocupado y frío era lo que Hiashi denotaba a simple vista, tanto en revistas empresariales, así como en conferencias, en reportajes de televisión, o entrevistas, y su comportamiento en su familia, era algo distinto por así decirlo, ya que se comportaba bastante serio y callado, pero no dejaba en mostrar orgullo y satisfacción sobre su hija, quien presentaría un buen rol como la futura dueña de las instalaciones de

-Para que me llamaste Padre?- pregunto la chica con un tono de voz tranquilo, y seguro

-Como bien sabes, ya estás a punto de recibirte en la escuela, y por ello, dentro de dos años más estarás en la edad para poder manejar a la empresa, así que cuando termines la carrera tendrás tiempo suficiente para hacer tus responsabilidades con la empresa-

Hinata pudo asentir ante esas palabras, agachando su mirada, en verdad que estaba frustrada y muy reprimida, tenía tantas ganas y deseos de tener un par de alas y salir volando de ahí mismo, pero no podía, su timidez y su inseguridad que tenía desde niña le impedía hacer eso

-Y toma- entregándole unas hojas que estaban unidas por una grapa –ya tenemos las propuestas y los estipulos del contrato de Namikaze IT, cabe aclarar que me des un veredicto- la peliazul los leyó rápidamente y como si fuera un autómata respondió –aceptó los términos-

Hiashi solo arqueo la ceja ante la rápida elección de ella -¿y qué te hace saber de ello?- preguntó para saber la capacidad que llegó ella

-Les proporcionamos materia prima para material metalúrgico y radioactivo, a cambio nosotros recibimos los planos y los prototipos de sus nano maquinas para que se encargue a hacer las primeras nano maquinas, además que ellos nos dispondrán de sus mejores médicos, entre ellos la jefa de la unidad de investigadores, Tsunade Namikaze-

Hiashi abrió los ojos ante el análisis de su hija y no era de menos, ella sabía lo que decía –literalmente nos están dejando una oferta en bandeja de plata, pero hay algo raro- comento la peliazul

-Creo que si te diste cuenta, ellos estarán tramando algo si nos proponen algo tan… tentador- eso lo dijo con mucha especulación

-Así es, pero lo que me intriga es quien lo había escrito, Namikaze Minato, al parecer ya está tomando las riendas de la empresa, al parecer ha estado bastante ocupado desde hace 16 años que de nuevo dejó encargado a su padre, Jiraiya-sama a encargarse de la empresa, ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado? – ante esa pregunta, el padre miró por unos segundos a su hija para contarle algo delicado

-En verdad no sé, pero según a lo que llegué a escuchar, era que estaba buscando a una persona… una mujer para ser más preciso-

Hinata solamente abrió un poco los ojos, mientras una cuestión vagaba en su cabeza, a caso ella también llegaría a enamorarse, eso era lo que le rodeaba, por fortuna ella tenía la libertad de escoger a quien sea, tenía esa ventaja, cosa que al principio no era así, ya que antes tenían planeado comprometerla con un sinfín de pretendientes, el adecuado según los estándares que pedía Hiashi, pero gracias a una discusión y al convencimiento por parte de su madre, Hinata era libre de escoger, pero el problema era que al no tener tanto contacto con otras gentes, más aunado a su timidez, le era un gran abismo, que le impedía establecer una relación de este arquetipo encerrada en una prisión de concreto

-Desde ese entonces se ha dedicado literalmente a buscarla en todo Japón, pero obteniendo nulos resultados, al parecer estaba enamorado- No era muy común escuchar a Hiashi hablar sobre ese tema, en especial en frente de su hija, ya que lo que Hinata tenía visto a su padre era esa seriedad inminente, pero le faltó un detalle en esta compleja ecuación, ese era su madre, gracias a ella su padre no era tan frio como muchos pensarán, al parecer ella hace desaparecer esa gélida capa en el corazón de su padre

-Pero bueno para que juzgo, yo también estaría buscando como un loco si tu madre desapareciera- esa contestación de su padre hizo que su mirada anonadada demostrara lo impresionada ante tal comentario, en verdad no sabe que decir al respecto, su padre si que era una caja de sorpresas, bastante oculta

Los minutos y la plática pasó, Hinata salió del estudio, su madre se encontraba para entrar al estudio, con un par de tazas de té, una para su padre, y la otra para ella misma, haciéndole compañía

-¿Cómo estuvo la plática con tu padre?- la pregunta dulce y normal hizo que la peliazul reaccionase, contestando un poco tardío

-Solo hablábamos de mi futuro okasan- con un tono de voz normal

-¿Otra vez te está obligando a que te cases?- su voz se escuchaba algo indignado, y apunto de aclarar las cosas de una vez

-No , no, si no lo que haré cuando me gradué-su voz defensiva sobre su padre denotaba que decía la verdad, cosa que suspiro la mujer adulta -hay hija, deberás que es un lio estar con tu padre- contestó ella

-¿madre, te puedo hacer una pregunta?- la peliazul mayor asintió, mientras que Hinata penaba en como formular su duda -¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de otosan?- mientras lo hacía, empezó a hacer ese jugueteo tímido de sus dedos índice, esperando una respuesta de su madre

Ella solamente empezó a reír, confundiendo aún más a Hinata, por lo que ella solo le dijo –Hay hija, mi pequeña niña ya quiere saber los secretos de cómo sus padres se enamoraron, bueno , la verdad es que sinceramente sé que es lo que le vi a tu padre, a pesar de que es serio, frio, y algo…- mientras miraba el techo de la mansión para pensar de manera más correcta –mmm no sé qué-

-¿No sé qué?... madre eso es –

-Si hija, es ilógico, pero cuando conoces más a fondo la persona que tu amas, ella te abrirá su corazón sus sentimientos, sus miedos, sus costumbres, todo un mar de secretos, ¿y sabes por qué eso es especial?-

Hinata solamente negó la cabeza, mientras escuchaba cada palabra de ella

-Por que eso es solo y exclusivamente para ti- mientras que un pequeño sonrojo de su madre apareció entre sus mejillas, notando que ella nunca cambiaría a su hombre, nunca

-Madre- Hinata quedó impresionada ante tales palabras, sacándola de una duda que la tenía ahogada

-Bien Hinata, voy a ver a tu padre, y veré lo que haré para sacarlo de ese cuarto, no sabe lo que le espera hoy- ese tono de voz que chillo ella le dio una mala espina a Hinata, acordándose que cuando apenas tenía cinco años ella dijo algo similar cuando su padre regresó de un largo viaje, y un mes después su madre estaba embarazada de Hanabi, ahora solo falta que se embarace de nuevo para que sea un dejavu

Kasumi Hyuuga, a pesar de estar al borde de los 40 años no denotaba aún signo o muestras de envejecimiento, inclusive ese veía más radiante, más hermosa, y más sensual, su cuerpo era toda una escultura de Venus, cosa que hasta un ciego se daba cuenta provocando un suspiro y una mirada ante los demás, pero siempre se mantenía reservada y formal, nada de indecencias se le podría decir, solamente esas palabras se las reservaba a su esposo única y exclusivamente, su actitud alegre, segura de sí misma y bastante abierta y liberal la hacían ver lo contrario con respecto a la actitud de Hiashi, pero a pesar de ello, Hinata era una copia exacta de ella, pero más joven, aún le faltaba mucho que ver y que madurar en comparación en su madre, aún tiene una vida por delante, pero a pesar de que a largo plazo era todo un misterio, solamente las circunstancias y las situaciones iban a dar giro sobre esta vida turbulenta que sufriría la joven Hyuuga, y que su madre la apoyaría de forma incondicional

-Me voy mama, que te vaya bien con papá- esas últimas palabras se escucharon más que como apoyo en doble sentido, que en un comentario común, cosa que capto inmediatamente Kasumi

-"Al parecer mi hija ya me descubrió…. Bueno era de esperarse, no toda la vida pensará que yo soy una santa, y su padre un mojigato jaja"- entonces ella entrando al estado de su esposo, para hacer otra cosa más que beber el té, mitigando a hacer una travesura, una simple y lujuriosa travesura

Hinata entró a su cuarto, mientras trataba de pensar otra cosa menos en lo que harán sus padre

-Hay no, por que siempre tengo una imaginación tan grande, encima que… hay por kami que hice para merecer esta vida…- le preguntaba al de allá arriba, a pesar de que no la escuche, pero eso no importaba

-¿A qué te refieres con que no te mereces esa vida?- esa voz femenina y rebelde hizo que Hinata volteara a ver a su hermana

-¡Hanabi, que haces aquí!- esa pregunta tan obvia solo Hanabi le contestó -Aburriéndome de lo lindo, la verdad es que no se por qué mi mamá se enoja, si solo me fui con Konohamaru al mirador- Refunfuño indignamente

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- Hinata como lo creía, si que su hermana heredó el comportamiento de su madre, peor aún lo heredó y lo potenció

-Lo que oíste, pero bueno, eso no tiene relevancia… dime que has hecho?- con esa pregunta en un tono malicioso Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que hacía Hanabi… quería fastidiarla

* * *

Ohh Jiraiya… no pares, ahh, ahh

Jiraiya arremetía con más potencia sus embestidas ante una Tsunade sumergida en placer, quien ella tendida en cuatro Jiraiya la sostenía de sus caderas y la penetraba libremente por detrás, profundizando más su unión, en verdad no sabía cuánto tiempo estaban haciendo el amor, pero eso no les importaba

-Tsu… Tsunade- La voz ronca del amante más la embestida que le siguió hicieron que Tsunade se recostara boca abajo sobre la cama, y Jiraiya tuvo que colocar sus manos en ambos costados de Tsunade, siguiendo con sus embestidas y empezando a bombear dentro de su mujer, en un momento a otro el colocó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, pero sin aplastarla siguió haciendo su labor

-Más fuerte- eso era lo que suplicaba ella, mientras su espalda se arqueaba y alzaba más sus glúteos, uniendo más, profundizando más y llegar con más intensidad al orgasmo

-Ahh- ante ese grito de placer que se escuchó de ambos Jiraiya soltó toda su esencia en el interior de ella, quien lo recibió gustosa, sus cuerpos aun cubiertos por el sudor de tal placentera y agotante actividad se mezclaban entre sí, recostándose en la cama y acomodándose Tsunade se abrazo con Jiraiya, quien él la rodeó con su brazos, mientras la acariciaba, recorriendo con sus manos la silueta de ella, desde su espalda, hasta sus nalgas, el pelo de ella que lo tenía suelto cubría el torso de su hombre, gozándose del uno al otro de solamente su presencia, solamente sus respiraciones agitadas eran el sonido que escenificaba tal momento

-No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto- es lo que dijo Jiraiya ya relajándose y recuperándose –pero siento que estoy haciendo esas cosas en contra de Minato-

Tsunade solo empezó a recorrer con una de sus manos sobre el pecho y el abdomen de Jiraiya, con tal de relajarlo –Pero ya son 16 años y necesitamos que el tome su lugar, se case y nos dé un heredero- dijo de nuevo el peliblanco

-Lo sé- contestando ella ya recuperada –pero ya es mucho tiempo, en verdad… - sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse rojas –Es que quiero sentir lo que es ser abuela, tener un sinfín de nietos, a que regañarlos, cuidarlos, y brindarles el amor que solo una abuela hace-

-¿Y tú no crees que eres la única?, yo quiero ver a mis nietos, me imagino unos pequeños monstruos corriendo sobre el patio haciendo sus travesuras, y no se tal vez el tiempo lo quiera y cuando crezcan…- Jiraiya cayó al sentir esa mirada asesina de su mujer por lo que el completó la frase –A enseñarles como tratar de manera adecuada a una mujer-

-¿A si?, entonces cuando cumplan 18 años y lo lleves a espiar a los baños de las mujeres para que empiecen con tus sucias mañas, sobre mi cadáver- con un tono algo despectivo, por lo que Jiraiya se defiende

-Pero mira el lado bueno, hice a Minato todo un hombre, y además que esa vez estabas tú y… Kushina en esa ocasión-

-Hmp, por que tiene que aparecer ella en cada plática- eso era lo que preguntaba ella

-Por que era como una hija nuestra, alguien más en la familia, desde que ya no podías tener hijos luego del accidente-

-Pero eso quedó en el pasado, ahora que ya le dimos vuelta a esa pagina aún tenemos a Minato- mientras lo agarraba de mentón mirando esos ojos llenos de frustración –Jiraiya- luego de eso, Tsunade le dio un beso sincero, de esos que hacen olvidar a uno sus problemas, cosa que Jiraiya lo degustaba con toda la necesidad, mientras ese beso continuaba, Tsunade cogió el miembro de Jiraiya, masajeándolo, para prepararlo a otra ronda de unión y placer, haciendo una mueca de excitación clara en el rostro de él, la hizo sonreír y aumentando más con sus masajes, se coloco en la entrepierna de él para saborear la carne de su esposo

-Ahh Tsunade- Jiraiya suspiraba y soltaba gemidos roncos al sentir los labios de su esposa sobre su miembro, induciéndolo al agonizante placer que le provocaban tan sutiles caricias, desde las base, hay los testículos ella lo masajeaba con sus manos, mientras que la punta de su erección estaba invadida entre los labios de ella, succionándolo y mordisqueándolo de manera agonizante, y culminando con la cereza del pastel le daba unas simples lamidas con la punta de la legua sobre la cabeza de su excitación

-Ya estás listo- acomodándose encima de él, sus sexos quedaron en contacto y con toda su experiencia se penetro de golpe, soltando un gritillo de ella, y empezando a moverse de arriba/debajo de forma lenta y apacible con tal de no hacer que la diversión se esfumara rápidamente, gozando el nuevo contacto con Jiraiya

-Ahh, cada vez siento que la tienes más grande y dura- esas palabras motivaron a Jiraiya a tomar las caderas de ella, y elevar las suyas con tal de sentirla toda, con tal de hundirla mas

Los minutos pasaron y de nueva cuenta una ola de placer y sensaciones conocidas los inundaron de nuevo, y Jiraiya solamente se levanto para abrazar a su esposa y hundiéndose en esos pechos tan apetitosos, mientras que sentía como su miembro era apretado y masajeado dentro de ella, conociendo de nuevo la gloria y el cielo,

* * *

-Con que esa es la mujer que busca- pregunto esa voz sería

-Así es no sé si pueda estar aquí, pero conociendo las recomendaciones que me hicieron, usted es el más indicado para poder encontrarla- contesto el rubio ante el hombre de pelo y ojos oscuros y mirada inquebrantable

-Así es, pero no le garantizó nada, si usted dijo que desapareció hace 16 años- su tono inmutable hizo que el rubio lo mirara sin una expresión aparente Yo le pago para que me consiga toda la información referente a esa mujer, no para que me diga las probabilidades de éxito-

Eso fue claro, por lo que asintiendo el sujeto, solamente contestó –Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para poder dar con ella-

-Eso espero, yo por lo mientras rondare por esta ciudad a ver qué es lo que encuentro- dijo el rubio muy serio

-Está bien, con su permiso me retiro- mientras daba media vuelta para retirarse de oficina y comenzar con su investigación

-Otra cosa Fugaku, quiero que esto sea discreto, nada de llamar la atención- lo dijo el rubio de forma aclarativa

-Señor eso es lo primordial en i trabajo, así que esto está en buenas manos- lo dijo eso dándole aun la espalda –Con permiso-

Con el sonido de abriéndose y cerrando la puerta Minato tomó su saco para retirarse de ahí, y alojarse en un departamento que antes había adquirido por mero capricho, saliéndose del lugar, y tomando el ascensor descendiendo hasta llegar al subterráneo, para abordar su Camaro 2010 y se retirara del edificio

Mientras iba en rumbo hacia su departamento un recuerdo le llegó cuando tenía unos ocho años

Flashback

Un pequeño niño rubio jugaba en el patio de su casa, tan entretenido estaba jugando a astroboy, que fue interrumpido por el llamado de sus padres

-Minato, hijo ven- el llamado de Jiraiya hizo que el pequeño rubio se acercara a sus padres, y estando enfrente de ellos -¿Qué sucede padre?-

-Mira hijo- tanto Tsunade y Jiraiya se hicieron a un lado, mostrando a una pequeña niña de la misma edad que Minato, sus ojos de un color esmeralda aqua, y su cabello rojo, lacio que le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía una vista apagada, pero lo que desconcertó al chico preguntando

-¿Y quien es ella?- sus ojos se dirigían a sus padres, que solo ellos rieron –Es Kushina, y estará bajo nuestro cuidado-

Minato solamente se sorprendió ante eso abriendo un poco más sus ojos azules –¿ella será mi hermana?- Jiraiya sonrió y soltando una carcajada que lo hacía conocido le dijo al pequeño –No hijo, ella será tu amiga, bueno si eso tu lo quieres y ella lo desea- ambos nos dieron un pequeño movimiento de impresión, por lo que mirándose se sonrojaron un poco

-Papá, pero si es mi amiga … entonces…- el pequeño rubio se acordó de la plática que le dio Jiraiya de manera prematura, diciéndole que entre más cercana se vuelve la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer eso despertaría un nuevo sentimiento más fuerte llamado amor

-No escuches la basura que luego te dice tu padre, aún son pequeños para pensar en esas cosas, por que no se conocen mejor y la llevas a conocer toda la mansión?- lo dijo en un tono correctivo y sugerente, por lo que el chico asintió obedientemente

-Si mamá… Shina, vámonos, tenemos mucho camino que hacer- mientras toma la mano de ella y se la llevaba adentro de la mansión

-A hijo, hay algo que quiero que sepas de ella, y eso es que ella es igual que tú- Minato al escuchar eso, supo a lo que se refería ella, por lo que un brillo especial inundaron sus ojos, al final el tiene a alguien que es similar a ella

-Entonces… tu eres como yo?- pregunto la pequeña cuando ya estaban dentro de la casa

-Así es, ya no estoy solo, ya no- eso lo dijo muy emocionado y contento, contagiándole ese sentimiento a la pequeña, que puso una sonrisa

-Yo tampoco lo estaré- Y apretando más el agarre de la mano, sembrando así el inicio de una hermosa emoción que albergaría en ambos, transformándose en un sentimiento que los uniría de por vida

Fin Flashback

Llegando cansado a su departamento, solamente se recostó en su amplia cama para descansar, pero la necesidad de hacer algo pudo más que su cansancio, por lo que levantándose y dirigiéndose al maletín que había sacado de su auto, lo abrió y sacando una pistola de inyección a presión, abrió el compartimiento y sacando una ampolleta que venía con la etiqueta de factor, insertándolo en la pistola y quitándose la camisa, se apuntó detrás de su espalda baja por donde terminaba la vertebra, accionó el gatillo escuchando como aire a presión salía y el púnzate dolor recorrió sobre su espalda estremeciéndolo, soportándolo, tensándose por unos segundos, hasta que se tranquilizó, coloco todo en su lugar y ahora si recostándose en su cama cayó en brazos de Morfeo

* * *

25 de diciembre 6 de la mañana, Naruto ya tenía su propio despertador programado para despertarse, levantándose cuidadosamente con tal de no despertar a su hermana gemela se despabila, y dirigiéndose al pequeño baño se toma una ducha con agua fría, mostrando su cuerpo tal y como era, todo un adonis, debido a los trabajos que se ha sometido le ha dejado en evidencia el cuerpo totalmente trabajado, desde su espalda ancha y corpulenta, hasta sus pectorales bien formados, los surcos de su abdomen a pesar de no estar tan notorios, empezaban a desarrollarse, sus piernas torneadas tensas y tan varoniles podían soltar suspiros de cualquier jovencita con las hormonas disparadas, mientras que su trasero, era todo una maravilla, tan grande, tan duro, tan masculino, en pocas palabras hacía babear a cualquiera que lo viera en ese traje de Adán

Ya terminado de bañarse y vestirse, tomo algo de leche, y antes de salirse vio como su pequeña pero unida familia dormía apaciblemente, había dejado el dinero necesario para poder estar aunque sea con un pan en el estomago, leche, y otros pequeños alimentos más, los volvería a ver hasta año nuevo, y como si fuera una cámara fotografía grabo esa imagen en lo profundo de su cabeza, saliéndose y cerrando silenciosamente la puerta

Llegando al trabajo, era un almacén de mercancías, y debido a las fiestas navideñas y de año nuevo, los transportes de regalos, alimentos, bebidas y muchos más productos pasaban enlistaban y se organizaban de forma abundante, por desgracia Naruto llevaba el cargo de encargarse del inventario de uno de los lotes, nada difícil para él, por raro que pareciera el tenía una memoria de computadora y una habilidad para recordar, y saber lo que hay o no en su lote, eso aunado a su liderazgo que tenía bajo su mando a los sujetos

-Bien así está la cosa, llegaron de E.U bastante mercancía de videojuegos, al parecer aumentó la demanda de su consola, son 10000 unidades que tenemos a nuestro cargo, y una lista de 5000 unidades de estos ocho juegos, esto va ser un buen ajetreo- comentó Naruto empezando a organizar a los sujetos

-Oye, y la mercancía XXX para cuando llega?- pregunto uno de los trabajadores

-Esa ya la reservó el lote 2- lo dijo, mientras venia la cara de decepción de aquel trabajador ansioso –pero no te preocupes, este encargo que me dieron nos va a dejar una buena paga, así que a trabajar-

La manera animada que lo dijo Naruto hizo que todos asintieran de inmediato, a pesar de ser bastante joven para este encargo, lo hacía bien, todas las cuentas perfectas, un uno más ni uno menos, en pocas palabras el mejor jefe de lote dentro del almacén, por lo que ese tipo de encargo y de los más delicados se los encargaba el

* * *

Los días pasaron como horas, llegando el 31 de diciembre, todos cansados y bastante agobiados por tanta mercancía que administrar, Naruto por fin recibió su paga, y una suma de dinero que le ayudaría a mejorar un poco la vida de su hermana y los niños, más aparte que le trajeron los encargos que había pedido, un libro de 800 páginas con el titulo que su hermana le había pedido, un carro de control remoto para Kei, el muñeco de acción que había anhelado Tetsuna, y a Hikari la muñeca con casa que pidió, todo eso y más el ramen que tenía planeado comprar, así que sin más dirigiéndose al restaurante donde siempre adquiría su sagrado alimento espero una condenada hora, a pesar de que conocía al dueño del lugar, había bastantes pedidos debido a la fecha que marcaba ese día

Ya saliendo del restaurant, se encaminó a su casa con tal de ver a s sus seres queridos, pero al dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas, se percató del grito que escuchó dirigido a el

-¡Cuidado!- eso fue lo último grito que escucho, luego un sonido de llantas derrapándose y sintiendo un fuerte impacto que lo mando volando hacia el local que estaba, tan duro el golpe que estrellándose sobre el gran ventanal, y tan violento que los vidrios se le encajaban de forma profunda y mortal en su espalda, piernas y su nuca

-Abran paso, es una emergencia- la voz de un paramédico se hizo notar dentro del hospital

-¿Cuál es la situación?- pregunto el medico

-fue atropellado por un automóvil que derrapó sobre el pavimento, el impacto dfue fuerte, siendo arrojado al local contiguo, como se impacto con el ventanal, los vidrios se le quedarón incrustados en la parte trasera de su cuerpo, es un milagro que aún sobreviva ante tal perdida de sangre-

-Maldición llevémoslo con Moritake, y nos encargaremos de ello- ante tal exclamación y seriedad se dirigieron al quirófano donde puntualmente iba a intervenir y a liderar esta batalla por salvar al rubio Iori Moritake, el mejor medico que puede haber en Japón, literalmente estaba por seguro que Naruto estaría en buenas manos

-Y ben comencemos- dijo el médico ante el cuerpo cuyos signos vitales empezaban a perderse, si algo le gustaba a ese medico, eran los retos, pero

-Moritake, le requieren en la sala de urgencias ocho- ese fue lo que dijo una de las enfermeras al recibir la llamada del teléfono de aquel cuarto

-¿Y se puede saber por que, estoy por empezar una cirugía?- exclamó con furia el cirujano

-Hinata Hyuuga sufrió un atentado, su estado es grave y son órdenes estrictas del director, ya asignaron quien se encargará de este paciente-

-Pero el es mi paciente y necesita atención inmediata… páseme al director- Moritake inconforme y no teniendo tiempo que perder se comunica con el director –Si director, si pero mi paciente lo necesita con urgencia… pero si él llegó primero… no, no sé según lo tienen como desconocido… pero si perdemos el tiempo el muere… como que con Tsubara… pero el apenas es nuevo!... por dios santo, tiene un traumatismo en la columna, dos hemorragias internas y sufre de pérdida de sangre!... Está bien, lo haré- colgando el teléfono suspiró resignado ante las órdenes del director

-Rayos por qué a mí- su mirada denotaba furia, completa furia ante lo ocurrido demostrando una cosa prefirieron darle más prioridad a la persona de más relevancia, ya que eso era inminente, ¿Qué comparan la vida de la futura heredera de Hyuuga/CO, con la de un chico en calidad de desconocido?

Así que los roles cambiaron un nuevo e inexperto médico cirujano acudió para asistir al rubio, mientras que el otro estaba encargándose de la Hyuuga, las horas pasaron, y doce para ser precisos

* * *

Saliendo del cuarto de operaciones un cansado, pero serio Moritake se dirigió al pasillo, pero ante la multitud de gente que estaba ahí solamente pidió la presencia de los familiares, cosa que solamente Kasumi, Hiashi, Hanabi y de Hizashi y Neji se reunieron con el medico

-Hinata esta grave, pero está estable, pudimos detener la hemorragia y extraerle la bala que tenía en el tórax, aunque perdió algo de sangre se recuperará ante esas buenas noticias, pudieron soltar un suspiro de alivio debido a la hazaña de rescatar la vida de la chica

* * *

Dentro de la sala 7 las enfermeras recogían los últimos instrumentos de cirugía, mientras que otra apagaba el aparato que hacía lecturas del ritmo cardiaco y en la camilla yacía un cuerpo inerte, sin moverse, ni siquiera respirar, tapado por una sábana blanca, debido a que no atendieron de forma rápida, y certera las hemorragias y estabilizaron el traumatismo severo, Naruto no resistió y tuco un paro masivo en su corazón, ni con el electroshock, o el masaje cardiovascular funcionó, diagnosticando su hora de muerte 12 horas despues de su accidente

-Pobrecito, y apenas era joven para que muriera- ese era el comentario de la enfermera antes de retirarse, y dejar que la gente capacitada se llevara al chico a la morgue a que le hicieran la autopsia

Los minutos pasaron, y un grupo de personas pasó en aquella sala de cirugía, pero no era precisamente personal del hospital

-Este era el cuerpo que se le notificó Danzo-sama – la voz de uno de los agentes que estaba ese lugar era serio y respetuoso, mientras que el hombre de edad avanzada y estando manco y cubierto por una máscara en la mitad de su rostro demostraba algo de ansiedad ante lo visto

-Seguros que él es el indicado?- trató de corroborar el sujeto

-Su sangre es la indicada, pero haciendo más pruebas es el indicado para el proyecto- dijo otro de los sujetos que antes había informado sobre tal hallazgo

-Excelente, entonces empáquenlo, y llévenselo a las instalaciones, y que le implementen el proyecto EK-

-A la orden- dicho eso los sujetos sacaron una bolsa de negra, tan grande para envolver a un hombre en ella, y ni perdiendo el tiempo colocaron al rubio dentro de esa bolsa y cerrando el zipper de la bolsa, se retiraron con el cuerpo de manera rápida, silenciosa y discreta, de tal modo que nadie se percató del robo que habían hecho, llevándose el cuerpo a un futuro incierto

* * *

Dos de enero y no llegaba Naruto, Shion estaba bastante preocupada por su hermano gemelo, ya se le había acabado el dinero y no había nada que comer, la chica miraba a través de la ventana y esperando con una esperanza en su corazón que de un momento a otro regresaría el rubio, cosa que nuca va a suceder

-Naruto, espero que no te tardes, espero que no te haya pasado nada, que vuelvas con bien aquí a la casa- ella oraba por el bien de su hermano, mientras que unos preocupados Hikari, Kei y Tetsuna acompañaban en su cometido a la chica.

**TEMA DE CIERRE **

**ANTHEM OF OUR DYING DAY=STORY OF THE YEAR**

Y BIEN COMO LO LEYERÓN?... EN VERDAD QUE EN ESTE FIC HABÍA PLASMADO MI PRIMER LEMON, SOLO QUE ESO FUE HACE MESES, Y NO SE QUE DECIR, ESPERO QUE RECIBA SUS REVIEWS, Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, Y NUEVAS SITUACIONES, OTRA VEZ DE NUEVO ANDO TRAUMADO CON ESO DE PONERLE TEMA DE APERTURA Y CIERRE JE... PERO LA NETTA ES QUE ESAS ROLITAS SON UNA JOYA, SEGUN MI OPINIÓN, NO SE SI USTEDES OPINEN LO MISMO (SI QUIEREN PUEDEN DECIRMELO EN SUS COMENTARIOS) Y SIQUIEREN VER LAS ROLAS, EN YOUTUBE ESTAN LOS VIDEOS

OTRA COSA MÁS, ES QUE ME ENCANTAN MUCHO TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON LA FICCIÓN, Y LO SOBRENATURAL, SI EN EL OTRO FIC QUE HICE LLEVA SOBRENATURAL, EN ESTE SERÁ DE FICCIÓN (A VER QUE TAN BUENO SALGO JE)

DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, Y DEMAS YA SABEN QUE HACER, Y LOS QUE NO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS JE HABER SI EN TRES DIAS MÁS O CUATRO LES LLEGA EL 2X1 (SI EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, Y EL DEL OTRO QUE TENGO JE)

SIN MÁS QUE HACER LOS VEO LUEGO Y SE LA PASEN CHIDO.... ATTE ZnnifeR


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO PUES AQUI ESTA EL 2X1 QUE TARDÍAMENTE LES HABÍA PROMETIDO JEJE.... PERO EL TRABAJO, LA ESCUELA Y EXAMENES ME TIENEN HASTA EL GORRO, PEOR DE QUE ME QUEJO, SOLAMENTE A LEER Y HABER CUANDO LES SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO JEJE

* * *

**

**"VIRGIN PROJECT"**

**TEMA DE APERTURA**

**Time to waste=Alkaline Trio**

* * *

**Momentos antes del comienzo**

La mañana reflejaba que iba a ser crudamente fría, a pesar de solamente haberse dormido así después de inyectarse aquel suero, relajando la fase progresiva de su cuerpo, con solamente los pantalones que cubrían su cuerpo se levantó perezosamente de la cama, y estirando su cuerpo, se rascó la cabeza y vio la hora en su rolex que portaba en su muñeca izquierda

-Las 6 de la mañana- eso murmuró, siempre, y no importa que tan cansado esté, recuperaba sus energías, hasta con una hora de dormir podía laborar y mantenerse tan despierto como si hubiera tomado las ocho horas de sueño preferentes

Su cuerpo denotaba un verdadero trabajo físico, gracias a los ejercicios matutinos que realizaba a diario, y hoy no era la excepción, ya recuperado el sueño, se fue al gimnasio que tenía su ostentoso departamento, donde bastó una hora para ejercitar su cuerpo, y ya dando las siete, se metió a ducharse, con agua caliente y empezando a memorizar su itinerario que tenía por hoy

-"a las nueve tengo junta con los directivos, para aclarar el contrato con Hyuuga/Co, luego de esa junta revisar los avances de los proyectos 2161 y el 0596 para ver las fases de prueba de cada uno y proseguir a elaborar los prototipos, a las tres de la tarde tendré que comer junto con los ejecutivos para aclarar el plan laboral del siguiente año, y a las cinco empezaré con mi búsqueda"-

Este día iba a ser bastante ajetreado, al igual que los días que le proseguían, ya que durante estos 16 años que literalmente ha estado buscando a esa mujer en todo Japón, obteniendo nulos resultados, y debido a petición de su padre Jiraiya que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin saber nada de ella, ni siquiera tenían la certeza de que estuviera viva, era el momento de que Minato tome las riendas de la empresa, y en contra de su voluntad que haga su vida con una mujer, que por ende ya comenzara tener una familia, cosa que el anhelaba tener, igual que sus padres anhelaban eso, pero por desgracia con la mujer indicada y esa mujer era Kushina, jamás la cambiaría

Terminando de bañarse, se vistió con otro de los trajes que siempre utilizaba para sus asuntos dentro de la empresa, y saliendo del departamento, bajo en el ascensor hasta llegar al estacionamiento y abordar su automóvil, dirigiéndose a las oficinas de la empresa, manejando ante el frío inmenso que resultaba esa mañana, paró su marcha en un semáforo en rojo su, y observando la gente que cruzaba, vio una figura que le llamo bastante la atención, distinguiendo que era un chico no mayor de los 18 años, portaba sus jeans algo desgarrados, según la moda en esos tiempos, unos zapatos de trabajo, mientras estaba arropado de una sudadera negra, que al parecer no lo protegía del frío, pero lo que lo intrigó, fue ver esos cabellos rubios y brillantes como el sol, ese tono de piel similar a la suya, y esos ojos, tan azules y profundos que aparentaban una réplica suya cuando era un joven adolescente, pero sus observaciones se vieron interrumpidas ante el pitido de los automóviles que estaban detrás de él, exigiéndole que se empezara a mover ante la luz de avance, por lo que continuando con su cometido, volteo de reojo a ver a ese joven, viendo que ya había desaparecido entre la gente, ocasionándole un extraño vacio y una sensación que le exigía haber bajado del auto, y hablar con ese joven.

* * *

Terminándose de arreglarse hoy terminaba con su tesis para obtener su titulo en Administración ejecutiva y empresarial, mientras es, su mente estaba analizando aún lo que le dijo su madre en la noche anterior ¿Cuándo es que encontrará a esa persona adecuada?

Esa era la interrogante en esta cuestión, y no es que ella le urgía, o algo así, pero el ver a su hermana tres años menor que ella y ya tenga chico, literalmente la noche de ayer Hanabi la estaba fastidiando con eso, ya que justamente ella escuchó la pequeña platica entre su madre y Hinata

Ya la chica se dirigió al comedor, donde ya estaba su desayuno, en otros días ella se preparaba su desayuno, por lo que con penosa necesidad pidió a las sirvientes de ahí que le hicieran su desayuno para salir temprano, y terminar con dicha tesis, las clases habían acabado, y con ello terminó como la mejor alumna de su generación y de la escuela, con el promedio perfecto de 10

-¿Ya te vas temprano hija?- Esa voz femenina hizo que la peliazul se sobresaltase, viendo a su madre

-Mamá, si es temprano aún para…. Y que haces vestida así?- esa última cuestión lo hizo con una voz llena de impresión al ver como su madre iba vestida, tapada de un Baby-doll de seda transparente, presumiendo la perfecta silueta de mujer que tiene, sus hombros descubiertos, donde colgaban los tirantes de ese tan revelador vestido, su vientre plano y sin marcas a pesar de haber tenido dos embarazos no presentaba esas molestas estrías y encima que no llevaba sostén, contemplando los prominentes senos que era poseedora detrás de la tela que revelaba su forma –Ah, eso era lo mejor que tenía, hacía calor- mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos –no te alarmes, solamente vine por agua y vuelvo a la cama- eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Hinata supo a que se refería su madre y sonrojándose no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, en realidad se preguntaba si era hija de una madre tan…. Abierta, que al contrario, se catalogaba como reservada, tímida y algo oscura.

-Suerte en la escuela- Esa fue la voz de su madre que ya había tomado su vaso de agua, y se dirigía a su cuarto, mientras que Hinata al mirar la hora en su reloj

-Hay no se me hace tarde- sin nada que hacer se dirigió a la escuela a hacer sus deberes

* * *

Ocho de la mañana, y entre ese montón de cobijas que la tapaban, se levanto una somnolienta Shion, era costumbre que ella durmiera bastante tiempo, sus horas de sueño eran algo largas, en contrario a Naruto, ya que puede conciliar el sueño entre las diez, y doce de la noche, y se despertaba a las 8 de la mañana, siempre era costumbre

-Naruto- Su hermano era lo mejor que ha tenido, y lo que más ah amado en sentido fraternal, el siempre se desvelaba y sufría por ella, cosa que ella le hacía sentirla mal, y a veces ella quería trabajar, para ayudar a mantener el pequeño departamento de solo dos cuartos, y un baño, pero Naruto le aclaró que no se preocupara en eso, ella estaba enferma, y no debía sobre esforzarse, por lo que él se encargara de todo, cosa que a regañadientes ella tuvo que aceptar pero una cuestión que ella nunca pensó era ¿Qué sucedería, si algo le pasara a su hermano?

Volteando a un lado de su cama estaba un pequeño escritorio con libros y libretas, eran vacaciones, por lo que no tenía nada de deberes escolares, ya que a cambio, Shion y los niños estudiaban, mientras que el rubio trabajaba, y gracias a sus estudios, y bien le iba, la beca le daría una beca, por lo que según le dijeron, mientras mejor promedio tengas, más cuantiosa se vuelve esa ayuda, as-í que se llevó la tarea de ser una estudiante de excelencia, cosa que ha demostrado en este primer semestre de preparatoria

Checando en ese escritorio, vio una nota, junto con una suma de Yenes que era lo más que suficiente para poder mantenerse en los días en que Naruto se ausentará

"Hermanita, espero que amanezcas como siempre, dejé el dinero para que tu y los niños pudieran comer, me bañé con agua fría con tal de que todos se pudieran bañar con agua caliente, ya hablé con el dueño del departamento, y me dio chance de pagarle este mes y el de Enero hasta dentro de dos meses jeje, si todo va bien y los encargos que me asignaron se cumplen, al fin podré comprarte los libros que tanto anhelabas, luego de lo de reyes por supuesto, además de que por fin podré tener una tele je, bueno pues ahí cuidas a los chicos, y que no se salgan por tanto tiempo afuera, espero que los efectos de la medicina ya hayan hecho su labor, y no te preocupes, que el siguiente mes ya tendré la otra dosis lista… te cuidas, y te extrañaré en estos 6 días, pero valdrá la pena, eso te lo aseguro je

ATTE Tu hermano mayor Naruto"

Shion no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, recordando algo cuando ellos dos eran pequeños, y tenían a su madre

--Flashback--

Dos rubios estaban jugando tranquilamente en el parque, mientras ahí estaba su madre viéndolos desde no de los banco de aquel lugar, a pesar de que el lugar irradiaba tranquilidad y normalidad, ella tenía un pequeño sentimiento de preocupación y angustia, ya que volteaba para todos los lados en el parque, alerta y atenta a cualquier movimiento o cambio, por lo que los dos pequeños al acercarse a ella le preguntaron

-que ocurre mami?- preguntó un pequeño Naruto de 6 años, curioso ante la forma de actuar de su progenitora

-No te preocupes hijo, estoy bien, solo que tu mami está encargando de ver que todo está en orden- contestando de manera dulce y tranquila Kushina

-Y por qué lo haces mami?- La pequeña Shion estaba al lado de su hermano, haciendo más profunda la pregunta

-Para que ningún hombre malo se los lleve, y los aparte de mi lado mi cielo- mientras acariciaba las mejillas sonrojadas de la pequeña rubia

-No te preocupes mami, aquí estoy yo para protegerlas a ambas- contesto de manera segura, irradiando confianza en la pequeña Shion que estaba algo asustada con las palabras de su madre

A Kushina le enternecieron esas palabras, recordándole a alguien especial que ocupaba en su corazón, por lo que sin dudarlo un momento abrazó a su pedazo de amor y dándole tiernos besos solo le dijo

-¿Pero no crees que es mucha carga?, por que tienes que proteger a dos mujeres- Eso es lo que le dijo Kushina, por lo que el rubio le contesta –No te preocupes, ya soy grandecito para cuidarlas, con mis seis años—Mientras en sus dedos mostraba los cinco dedos con forma segura, pero viéndolos de nuevo, los corrigió de manera indicada

-Bueno, si tu lo dices, pero te diré una cosa…-Haciendo una pausa- cuando yo no esté, quiero que tu cuides a tu hermanita… ¿Lo prometes?- Su voz dulce hizo que el pequeño rubio quedara pensativo, y sin dudar responde

-Lo prometo- regalándole una sonrisa infantil, e inocente

-Mamá, me siento mareada… cof… cof- La pequeña Shion que estaba de espectadora en esa platica, empezó a sentir mareos y tosidos, que sacaban pequeñas regurgitaciones de sangre, alarmando a los otros dos miembros de la familia, para llevarla al pequeño departamento, y administrarle el suero que ya le tocaba a la niña, al igual que Kushina se suministraba cada mes

-Fin Flashback-

Luego al día siguiente, su madre había desaparecido extrañamente, si bien no sufrieron tanto en los primeros años, debido a que les habían dejado una suma de dinero y más aparte las ampolletas de suero que ella siempre usaba cada mes, o cuando sentía esos molestos síntomas que la estremecían de dolor, nerviosismo, y miedo de que volviera a repetirse aquel suceso

-Flash back-

Tenía once años cuando sintió esa horrible sensación de mareo, y seguido de un dolor que se apoderaba su corazón, perdió la consciencia para después cuando se recuperó, estaba recostada en la cama, y los pequeños niños la veían de manera diferente, si bien podía definir como miedo y temor, pero lo que más a estremeció, era ver a su hermano, mal vendado en su cuello, a la altura de la yugular podía como la sangre empezaba a ensuciar la venda que portaba su hermano, por lo que ella le preguntó

-¿Qué te sucedió?- exigió saber la pequeña niña

Naruto solamente quedó en silencio, mirando el piso de la habitación, y de nueva cuenta la niña pidió una explicación, por lo que al fin Naruto rompió el silencio

-Pues… que me lastime.. y luego pues ya viste lo que me pasó- regalándole una sonrisa nerviosa a su hermana

Shion tenía la peculiaridad de no ser tan ingenua, y por lo tanto era muy observadora, por lo que algo no cuadraba, ya que los niños la veían con miedo, su hermano estaba actuando de forma nerviosa, tal como si le estaba ocultando la verdad

-Naruto, dime que es lo que te pasó, no soy tonta como para no saber qué es lo que en verdad te ocurrió- una mirada seria y sin rodeos hizo que el rubio abriera los ojos, y sin tener otra opción le contesta

-Pues… cuando tú te convulsionaste, por la falta del suero, de repente te comportaste muy extraña, yo diría que te volviste agresiva y brusca, cuando me acerqué para ver lo que te pasaba, pero tú te abalanzaste sobre mí, y me tiraste al suelo, sujetaste mis muñecas y ….. – su silencio, y una de sus manos se la colocó de forma inconsciente a donde tenía esa herida, hicieron que la niña se intrigará

-¿Qué sucedió?- haciendo proseguir a su hermano con una voz llena de los nervios

-Me mordiste- culminó eso con una voz llena de miedo –y cuando menos sentí, me habías perforado con tus colmillos y estabas chupándome mi sangre, me trate de zafar, pero me tenías bien sometido, hasta que te calmaste, y te desmayaste… los niños lo vieron todo, por eso actúan así –

Shion volteo a verlos, y ahí estaban mirándola, con temor, pero más le mortificó el hecho de haber herido a su hermano, por lo que le preguntó -¿Estás bien?-

El rubio asintió lentamente, por lo que la chica pudo sentir una pesada culpa que aplastaba su corazón

--Fin Flashback—

Casi tardo una semana para que los pequeños recuperen su confianza, además que Naruto a partir de ese día siempre se esforzaba para poder obtener ese suero que tanto necesitaba

-Ya se fue Naruto onichan?- pregunto la pequeña Hikari que se frotaba sus ojos después de levantarse, sacando de sus pensamientos a Shion

-Así es Hikari, pero el regresará en año nuevo- solamente la pequeña Hikari asintió eso algo aliviada, ella quería que todos se pasarán el año nuevo junto, aunque sea por una vez, ya que las ultimas navidades y año nuevo, ni que decir el 6 de enero que la ausencia del rubio les ocasionaba un vacio y tristeza en todos los que viven en el departamento sin Naruto con ellos para pasar esas fechas como una familia, pero luego de ayer, ese era un preámbulo para que este año nuevo, y día de reyes fuera distinto

* * *

-Bien, ya es la ultima caja ¡todo listo!- Naruto terminando de decir esto, el pequeño montacargas empezó a mover la mercancía que habían contabilizado el equipo de Naruto, apenas era tarde cuando terminaron con la parte de las unidades de videojuego, por lo que descansarían durante una media hora para seguir con lo que seguía

-Bien, tenemos media hora, y luego regresamos- dicho eso, el rubio se fue a tomar un desayuno, así que dirigiéndose a una tienda de autoservicio, pasando por el parque, pudo distinguir una escena que le traía nostalgia

-Me duele mami- la voz de un pequeño niño delataba que se había caído cuando bajaba de la resbaladilla

-Ya mi vida, solo fue una caída, no te paso nada- la madre calmaba la tristeza de su hijo

-Pe…pero es que me duele mucho- mientras aspiraba fuertemente, producto de su llanto

-Ya hijo, toma- la madre arrodillándose para arreglar a su hijo, le da un beso en la rodilla raspada del pequeño niño, calmándolo –¿Estas mejor?- con una sonrisa maternal que le regalaba

-Si mami, ya me siento mejor-

Ante esa respuesta, la madre abrazo a su niño y cargándolo por unos instantes, regalándole un sinfín de besos en sus mejillas y su frente, y bajándolo –Bien hijo, vámonos, tu padre nos espera- a lo lejos se distinguía aquel hombre que por lógica se podría saber que era el esposo de esa mujer, y por ende el padre del pequeño

A Naruto no pudo esbozar una sonrisa triste, a pesar de que en su momento recibía esos cariños por parte de su madre, nunca pudo recibir el calor y el amor de un padre, siempre se preguntaba por que no tuvo un padre, pero lo que más lo intrigaba, era por que su madre los abandono en esa noche

--Flashback—

Media noche, luego de que le administraran a la pequeña Shion su suero, ella dormía profundamente junto con Naruto compartiendo la cama, de pronto, el rubio se levantó, para hacer sus necesidades fisionómicas dentro del baño, luego de hacer eso, se iba a recostar a su cama, cuando vio a su madre dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir

-A dónde vas mami?- esa pregunta del pequeño Naruto hizo sobresaltar a su progenitora, volteando a ver a su hijo, esa cara de inocencia y ternura le hacía trizas su corazón, ante la decisión que ella iba a tomar

-Naruto hijo, me tengo que ir- contestó de una manera triste Kushina, mientras que el rubio se sobresaltó ante esa contestación, haciéndole un mal presagio de lo que iba a ocurrir

-Pero regresas mama?- Su voz tensa y preocupada del rubio hizo que el ambiente se tensará en un silencio estremecedor, Kushina no podía decir una palabra ¿cómo no hacerlo en frente de su hijo, le dolía el alma lo que estaba haciendo?, pero preferiría eso, que ellos se vieran involucrados ante una situación muy compleja que la guardaba en secreto, ya que el simple hecho de haber escapado del hospital después de haber dado a luz a los dos niños sin dejar rastro, para evitar que esos sujetos la descubrieran, pero por desgracia en esos momentos ya había sido localizada, por lo que no tenía más escapatoria que hacerles frente a ellos

-No Naruto, no creo- mientras negaba lentamente su cabeza, mirando el suelo

-¡Pero por qué mamá por que lo haces, tan siquiera déjanos acompañarte…!- Gritó el rubio ante la respuesta negativa de su madre ¿Qué era lo que se le ocurría a ella, por que los abandonaba?

-Shh… silencio Naruto, que o si no vas a despertar a tu hermana- la mujer mayor se arrodilló enfrente de Naruto, tapándole la boca –Mira hijo, me duele mucho lo que voy a hacer, pero entiendo que te pongas así, solamente te pido una cosa, me duele mucho hacerlos eso, no sabes cómo siento mi corazón en estos momentos por tenerlos que dejarlos- las lagrimas empezaron a emerger en sus ojos verdes y sus voz se acortaba entre el llanto que le generaba decir eso, cosa que le contagió Naruto

-Pero ¿Por qué mami, no vez que nos estás…?- replicaba el pequeño rubio, pero fue silenciado por el dedo índice de Kushina que se puso entre sus labios

-Lo sé Naruto, sé que no tengo tu perdón, pero lo hago por que los quiero, y no quiero verlos sufrir- abrazando a Naruto, Kushina empezó a sollozar

-Pero si lo que nos estás haciendo es más sufrimiento… ¿Qué dirá Shion…? Mamá no te vayas- el rubio con la tristeza a flor de piel trataba de convencer inútilmente a su madre

-Lo siento Naruto, pero esa es la mejor forma- dicho eso, Kushina le dio un golpe artero en la nuca, dejando inconsciente a Naruto, cargándolo, lo recuesta en la cama y lo tapa junto a Shion, sus dos pequeños ángeles, le daba un sinfín de emociones al verlos los dos juntos, maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber nacido, y vivido en estas circunstancias, deseando a veces poder vivir con una vida normal, pero por desgracia no podía, solamente lo único que rescataba de esa vida, era el saber que un hombre la amó con todo su corazón, y en tener a dos pequeñas criaturas con el nombre de hijos que eran la luz en esta oscuridad que vivía, dándoles un beso en la frente a los dos pequeños, y acariciando sus mejillas, memorizando el tacto y la piel de sus hijos, en especial sus rostros, se marchó de aquel departamento

Cuando Naruto se despertó, se percató de la hora, las seis de la mañana,, Shion aun estaba dormida, por lo que levantándose de la cama sin despertar a su hermana, trató de buscar a su madre en todo el departamento, pero solamente encontró una nota en la mesita de la recamara de ella

"Naruto, no sabes cuánto me pesa el haber hecho esto, pero no tenía otra opción, solamente te quiero decir que me perdones por haber dejado a ti y a tu hermana solos, pero por motivos que nunca sabrán, lo he hecho por el bien de ustedes, mi alma en estos momentos ya estará partida, y perdida, pero prefiero dejarlos solos, que verlos sufrir a casusa de mis problemas, por eso lo siento, por no ser una madre tan buena, lo siento por ya no poder estar a su lado, y los siento por ya no poder verlos nunca más, ojalá encuentre por una vez un perdón en tu corazón, al igual que Shion, y le ruego, y pido de todo corazón que nada malo les pase, por que ni yo misma me perdonaría en haber hecho tal decisión"

Naruto rompió en llanto un llanto muy profundo, cosa que hizo despertar a su hermana

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- Estaba ahí parada en la puerta de la habitación, descalza, despabilándose sus ojitos ante el sueño interrumpido

-Shion-

--Fin Flashback—

Solo de recordarse eso, le partía el corazón de haberle dicho la verdad a su hermana, aunque a pesar de haber pasado once años de haber quedado solos, se preguntaba muchas cosas ¿Por qué los dejó ella? ¿Qué era ese pasado que la tenía con problemas?, a pesar de que ella les había dejado literalmente todos los ahorros, y una buena dotación de suero para Shion, hizo restablecer sus pensamientos con su madre, en realidad ella no los había dejado tan desamparados, por otra parte cuando fue madurando Naruto entendía el por qué su madre estaba bastante tensa y muy preocupada cada vez que salían, o cuando ella iba a trabajar, algo había en todo eso, pero ante tantas incógnitas, era imposible tener una idea clara de lo que tanto pasaba

* * *

Hinata ya terminaba de comer su postre, luego de haber dado un gran avance en esa molesta tesis, junto con su amiga Temari estaban tomando un más que merecido descanso

-Y dime Hinata ¿Qué van a hacer en tu cumpleaños?- esa pregunta hizo que Hinata se pasara atendiera la respuesta de su amiga, contestándole

-Mis padres ya planearon todo, al parecer va a ser en mi casa - dijo ella en un tono normal

-¿Y a quienes vas a invitar?- Pregunto una Temari tranquila, descansando en el asiento

-Pues a los de siempre- mientras miraba el cielo, y empezaba a hacer memoria –A Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru- ese nombre hizo que Temari diera un pequeño brinco de sorpresa –Kurenai-sensei, y sin olvidar que van a estar mis familiares- culminó la peliazul

-Vaya, en verdad si vas a invitar a ese holgazán- mientras se tomaba su café preferido la rubia

Si hay que mencionar seguridad, ímpetu, liderazgo, seriedad, decisión, todo eso cubierto con una sensualidad y belleza que mataría hasta el mejor prospecto, esa era Sabaku no Temari, una rubia bastante picosa eso era lo que diría Hinata, ya que cuidado si te metes con ella ya que no te la acabas enterita, su familia se encarga en la cadena de Hoteles Suna de cinco estrellas más conocidos en todo Japón, además de tener tenía algunos con aguas termales, zonas turísticas, además tenían su propia agencia para brindar servicios turísticos, y paquetes de viaje como para Japón, así como afuera del país, ella siendo la hermana mayor le deparaba una gran responsabilidad de la empresa por así decirlo, ya que tener que administrar y dirigir a 40 hoteles, no es cosa sencilla, por ello ella se ha regido desde chica tener esa actitud tan inquebrantable, Suna estará regido bajo el puño de hierro de la rubia , cosa que a Hinata admiraba, a pesar de que la peliazul le deparaba algo similar.

-Bien, tan siquiera acabamos esta mentada tesis, y ahora a gozar las vacaciones- en un tono relajado tratando de cambiar el tema de hace un ratito, Temari estiro todo su cuerpo mientras estaba sentada en la silla, era todo un dolor de cabeza terminar esa tesis que habían empezado desde hace ya casi tres trimestres, ya que querían elaborar algo único, innovador e idealista, y eso era el presentar una alternativa para poder incrementar la economía del país, una cosa nada sencilla cuando en estos momentos se vive una crisis económica a nivel mundial, esa tesis era todo el esfuerzo de desvelos, sudor, y hasta sangre (Hinata tiene contabilizadas cuantas veces se corto con una hoja de papel), con todo eso, entregaban la tesis el día 31 de diciembre a las 9 de la mañana, para que les den su veredicto quince días después.

De pronto sonó el teléfono de la rubia –Ahora quien será- sacando el celular de su bolso checó quien era, llevándose una grata sorpresa, por lo que contestó su celular –Y hablando del rey de roma- Bufó ella cuando checo quien era, por lo que contesta –Hola… como que, qué hora es?.. si son las… maldición se me ha olvidado… si como no, si tu eres más problemático, por que no mejor haces algo de provecho en vez de ver las nubes… ah sí por si no lo sabes acabo de acabar mi tesis… ¿cómo que problemático?... cuando te toque hacerlo verás de lo que hablo- cortando la llamada, Temari se levantó de su silla, y recogiendo sus pertenencias –Ya me voy Hinata, al parecer se me pasó el tiempo, y Shikamaru me está esperando… te veo al rato por el chat-

Hinata solamente se despidió de su amiga, era raro que Temari llevara una relación, ya que las ultimas parejas que tenía no duraban por lo mucho medio mes, pero con este chico de primer año , hasta ahora llevan tres meses de novios, tres meses de ser catalogados como una de las parejas más raras de la escuela, por un lado ella con ese carácter y ese porte serio, mientras que el otro muy flojo, despreocupado, pero con un detalle, su IQ rebasaba sin tener que hacer esfuerzo sobre el de Hinata, siendo catalogado como el genio flojo que admira las nubes.

Solamente Hinata soltó una pequeña risa en su interior, pensando que a veces la vida puede ser tan surrealista y dramática en algunos aspectos, pero más en el aspecto del amor, y pensar que esas cuatro letras pueden llevar a cualquiera a hacer locuras, con tal de tener a esa persona escogido a su lado.

* * *

Las calles que reflejaban un color rojo anaranjado a causa del atardecer daban un aire melancólico, donde Minato luego de terminar con tan pesado itinerario empezó a terminar con su ultima labor del día, buscar a Kushina, a esa mujer quien le entregó todo, sus secretos, sus miedos, su amor, y por último el cuerpo y alma, nunca entendió por que se escapó.

Era un hecho que el corazón de Minato le pertenecía solamente a Kushina, no le gustaba la idea de sentar cabeza con otra mujer, nunca permitiría eso, pero ya pasó bastante tiempo y desgraciadamente el tiempo lo estaba derrotando de manera certera

Flashback

Un Minato de 16 años se encontraba en su cuarto, leyendo el ultimo capitulo de control empresarial, desde que cumplió los 12 años comenzó a ser instruido en lo que sería dirigir a la empresa que en esos momento estaba encargado su padre, si bien, su atención estaba más enfocada en lo que había hecho hace dos horas, donde el punto principal era la preocupación que tenía, le había dicho a Kushina que la amaba y después de eso le dio un beso, su primer beso, uno torpe debido a la nueva experiencia en la que ellos estaban explorando, pero eso no lo quitaba de ser como único y especial, ya que lo hizo con amor, deseo y pasión, el detalle era de cómo lo tomó ella, si bien cuando terminó el beso debido a la falta de aire por los dos chicos, Kushina se escapo de los brazos del chico entrando en su habitación, y desde ese tiempo no había salido ni nada

Ante ese recuerdo, solamente tenía esa sensación de ansiedad, de saber que era lo que ella le iba a decir, no toda la vida iba a estar callada, no y en especial como es ella

-Minato- Esa voz hizo que el chico reaccionara de forma abrupta, tirando el libro que estaba "leyendo", dirigiendo su vista hacia donde estaba esa chica dueña de su sufrimiento

Viéndola ahí, tan hermosa, su pelo tan largo que le llegaba hasta los glúteos, la hacía ver como una diosa que representaba la belleza, inocencia, y delicadeza, pero irónicamente ella no era tal como una santa, ni siquiera reservada, si no era tan liberal, y abierta, esas palabras eran las que Minato la describía.

-Kushina… yo no sé qué decir, la verdad es que- Minato se notaba muy nervioso y bastante agitado, cosa que Kushina le enternecía, el saber que él se comportaba así con ella, solamente con ella, haciéndola sentir especial y tener más preferencia que en otras chicas que Minato había conocido, por lo que ella en un fugaz momento, se encaminó hacia él y colocando su dedo índice en la boca del rubio para callarlo

-Ese no es el Minato que conozco- esas palabras hicieron que el rubio se desconcertara –Pero me gusta mucho cuando te pones así solamente conmigo, y me hace saber que soy especial para ti- el rubio solamente asintió las palabras de ella

-Pero me hace sentir más especial que hayas sido tu el que me diera mi … primer beso- las mejillas de la pelirroja se enrojecieron ante tales palabras, ocasionando el mismo rubor al rubio –Al igual eres el primer hombre que me enamoré-

Ante eso la pelirroja le dio un beso al rubio, que sin esperarse esa jugada lo acepto con mucho amor, si el primer beso fue maravilloso, este otro no se quedo atrás, las manos del rubio abrazaron el esbelto cuerpo de ella, tomándola por la cintura para sentirla más cerca, las manos de ella se colocaron alrededor del cuello de él, cada movimiento que hacían se sincronizaban como uno solo, y en un pequeño respiro, ella introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad del rubio buscando la legua de él, impulsándolo a que su lengua fuera participe en profundizar ese beso en una danza que despertó sentidos que estaban dormidos

-Kushina… entonces tu…- Minato jadeaba de manera sonora, tomando bocanadas del aire perdido ante tal beso apasionado

Solamente Kushina asintió de manera sensual, sus ojos irradiaban una luz que a Minato no pudo describir, y sin dudar otro segundo más la beso de nuevo con vehemencia y pasión

-Minato hijo… te traje tu med…- Ni bien Tsunade había entrado al cuarto de su hijo y vio a los dos jóvenes besándose, causándole una sensación extraña, difícil de explicar

-Mamá… yo… ella… nosotros- Minato no supo que decir, su mente estaba desconectada en estos instantes, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios un poco hinchados por el par de besos que tuvo denotó una expresión de "déjame explicarlo todo", cosa que Tsunade entendió, y regalándole una sonrisa a su hijo, solo le dijo

-Está bien hijo- con una voz maternal que ella denotaba lo rápido que comprendió el asunto –Perdón por interrumpir, pero es hora de que les administre su suero- los jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos ante la reacción natural de ella, por lo que le pregunto el rubio-No estás molesta?-

Tsunade vio a su primogénito, y soltando una inmensa carcajada, solamente le dice --¿Por qué lo voy a hacer?, todos tienen derecho a enamorarse, además siempre me ha gustado tener a Kushina como tu futura esposa-

Los jóvenes se sonrojaron más cuando mencionó eso, si apenas se estaban empezando y ya quieren adelantar las cosas, aunque no les desagriaría tanto

-Mamá! , peor que cosas dices- contesto Minato al borde de la Vergüenza

-No lo niegues, pero eso será cuando sean más grandes- con esa sonrisa en sus labios vio como los jóvenes se miraban entre sí, y luego se sonrojaban, trayéndole una alegría a la rubia

Fin Flashback

Luego de ese momento, todo fue especial, no había día en que ellos dos se demostraban su amor, y al poco rato, cuando cumplieron los 20 años, el rubio le pidió matrimonio a ella, haciéndola la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, pero 2 meses antes de la boda, ambos sufrieron un atentado, a pesar de que no pasó a mayores, Kushina empezó a actuar de manera extraña y preocupada, aunque él le recalcó que la protegería con su vida, pero después de esa platica, ella desapareció

De pronto sonó el celular, y sacándolo –Bueno… Hola que tal Hiashi… Si, si como no cuando… el 27 excelente, no hay problema ahí estaré puntualmente… no el placer es mío al recibir esa llamada… je nos vemos-

Colgando la llamada, Hiashi Hyuuga aparte de ser uno de sus socios, es uno de sus amigos de más confianza, tanto así que Minato le propuso una oferta bastante tentadora, a la vez oportuna, cuando los dos tuvieran de primogénitos un hijo y una hija, o viceversa, los comprometerían, cosa que por desgracia se incumpliría, era curioso recordar cómo se habían conocido, a partir de un accidente, donde Minato recién apenas le regalaron su primer carro Un Mustang Shelby 1968, y emocionado cuando se subió en el auto, y al encenderlo, pensó que le puso la reversa, pero no fue así, estaba en primera, por lo que pisando el acelerador le pegó al carro de enfrente, que pertenecían ni nada más, ni nada menos que a Hiruko Hyuuga, el padre de Hiashi, por lo que luego de una larga disculpa, y para arremedar el error, Minato estuvo unas semana en las instalaciones de Hyuuga/Co, donde se encargó de los itinerarios, y de empezar a hacer algunas negociaciones entre las dos empresas, donde Hiashi estuvo ahí como compañero de trabajo, volviéndose así amigos confiables, hasta el hecho de que el sabe el secreto de Minato y Kushina, cosa que está clasificado de manera confidencial.

* * *

Una Shion, y una Hikari se estaban bañando juntas, mientras que Hikari le tallaba la espalda a Shion, quien ella estaba sentada en un banquito

-Que piel tan suave tienes Shion-chan- esas palabras eran las que decía la pequeña niña, mientras que con la esponja le tallaba con suma delicadeza, temiendo lastimar a su "Hermanita", solo Shion pudo soltar una risita –Pero una cosa…- se quedó callada la pequeña niña, quien dudosa de hacer esa pregunta

-Di lo que quieras, estamos entre hermanas- dijo la rubia para darle confianza a la niña –Bueno está bien- dijo la pequeña, y pensando claramente lo que iba a decir -¿Por qué tienes esos pechos tan grandes?-

Esa pregunta inocente hizo que la chica se cayera donde estaba sentada, nunca se esperaba que le dijera algo así, pero era normal para ella, quien no tiene a nadie quien le diga algo, pero esa pregunta la hizo estremecerse, no lo iba a negar, su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando bastante, por lo que mirando a la niña que estaba un poco preocupada que hizo ella, solamente le dice

-Pues Hikari, todos nosotros tenemos algo que se llama herencia- dijo la rubia

-¿Herencia, y eso que es?- pregunto más curiosa la pequeña niña

-Jaja… eso son los rasgos que sacaste de tus padres, como el color tus ojos, de tu pelo, cejas, nariz, y un sin fin de características más- Culminó la rubia

-¿Entonces la mamá de Shion también era rubia y tenía grandes pechos?- culminó la niña cono si hubiera at6ado todos los hilos ante la duda que había despertado

-No lo creo, mi madre no era rubia, y menos los tenía de grandes- mientras colocaba un dedo en su mentón en la barbilla, recordando a su madre, a pesar de que los abandonó, no tenía rencor en contra de ella, cosa contraria de Naruto –Más bien era pelirroja, y …- Mientras en sus manos palpaba sus senos de manera diminuta

-Pero si tu dijiste que nosotros heredamos cosas de nuestros papás- dijo Hikari muy confundida

-Eso es cierto, pero también heredamos algunas características de nuestro abuelos, bisabuelos, y así consecuentemente- Con su voz comprensiva ella culminó con las dudas de la pequeña

-Entonces la abuela de Shion tiene pechos grandes!- conclusionó la niña

-Posiblemente, posiblemente, aunque nunca los he conocido….- haciendo un pequeño silencio –Bien, es mi turno tallarte- termino de decir la rubia

* * *

-¡ACHUU!- Estornudaba una rubia que estaba en su cuarto matrimonial, solamente tenía una bata corta que tapaba su voluptuoso cuerpo, mientras estaba sentada en la una silla, observando y afinando unos detalles que estaba culminando en su laptop

-¿Te encuentras bien Tsunade?- la voz del hombre se escuchaba detrás de ellas, mientras que sus manos abrazaban de forma posesiva a la mujer

-Si, creo que alguien está hablando de mi- dijo la rubia mientras se dejaba consentir por su esposo

-Ja, ¿Y tú crees en esas cosas?- dijo el peliblanco, mientras que una de sus manos le quitaba la tela de la bata que cubría uno de sus hombros, y le regalaba besos tan seductores que la inducían a la lujuria,

-Tu mismo lo habías dicho…- suspiraba la mujer que empezaba a caer en las artimañas de su esposo, pero recordando lo que tenía que hacer –Jiraiya, espera un momento, necesito terminar esto- replicó la rubia

¿-Y que es lo más importante que debes hacer, antes de que te haga el amor como un loco?- Culminó Jiraiya

-Los nuevos nanobots para Minato…- dijo Tsunade, Jiraiya, quien sabía la perfección a lo que se refería Tsunade, paró lo que iba a hacer, y viendo el trabajo de Tsunade, solo dijo

-Pero si aún le falta tiempo para que se le haga otra transfusión- dijo en un tono serio

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero él me los pidió para poder controlar más sus impulsos, a pesar de que con la medicina es suficiente, quiere mantener eso en alto secreto, y bueno, en especial cuando se resigne a buscarla y que se haga su vida- un suspiró pesadamente después de decir esas palabras

-Está bien, solo que no te tardes- culmino Jiraiya, mientras salía de la habitación, con tal de dejar a su esposa culminar con su trabajo

Tsunade se centró de nuevo en su labor, la situación actual era normal y tranquila, pero a pesar de ello, su hijo no lo era, no desde que su hijo nació muerto.

-Ahh, ya acabé- dijo Tsunade ante el trabajo, por ella pudo crear un virus que al alojarse en un cuerpo humano hace que se rehabilitalice y reviva, eso y otras características más que hacía ese virus altamente clasificado, bajo el nombre de "Virgin Project".

-Me pregunto qué será de ti Kushina- la rubia recargándose en la silla, no pudo pensar en ella, quien fuera también igual que Minato naciendo muerta para luego revivir con ese virus.

* * *

27 de Diciembre, la tarde en la mansión Hyuuga era tranquila, y alegre, la música que ambientaba el lugar hacia divertida y confortable esa tarde, y no era de menos era el cumpleaños número 16 de Hinata, como en todas las fiestas de ella eran discretas y normales, nada que ver a las fiestas de alta sociedad que ella ha visto con motivos de cumpleaños, solamente familiares, y amigos y gente cercana por parte de la pelinegra hacían gala de presencia

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hinata!- Grito una Temari que entraba a la mansión, dentro una Hinata que llevaba un vestido que era una falda negra que le llegaba a las rodillas, mientras que una blusa color violeta, con un escote discreto le cubría la parte de arriba, una botas que le cubrían toda la pantorrilla le resaltaba un toque de femme fatale

-Gracias Temari- Recibiendo el gesto de su amiga

-Felicidades Hinata- Detrás de ellas se escuchó la felicitación floja, aunque no carecía de intención, solamente que el dueño de esa voz era Shikamaru

-¿No pudiste sr un poco más energico?... deberas contigo- regañó Temari

-Problemático- contesto con pocas ganas el pelinegro, mientras que Hinata soltaba una risita

-Bien, bien chicos, hora de partir el pastel- Interrumpió Kasumi que avisando a todo el mundo que iban a hacer el momento de la celebración

Luego de cantar la canción de cumpleaños, y seguir el muy conocido protocolo del pastel, Hinata terminó embarrada en toda la cara cuando muy a su pesar hizo la mordida, esta vez ni Hanabi, y ni Kasumi tuvieron piedad, entre risas, y fotografías risas repartieron el pastel, y la fiesta prosiguió, hasta que el timbre sonó, y despues entró un rubio muy conocido por parte de la familia Hyuuga

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve unos pequeños contratiempos- contestó el rubio mayor con una sonrisa

-¡Minato-kun!- Grito una emocionada Kasumi -¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- Se abalanzo la mujer sobre el rubio, dándole un fuerte abrazo ante uno de sus conocidos

-Kasumi, al parecer sigues siendo la misma- Contestó el rubio -¡Siempre he sido la misma, no importa cuanto tiempo pase!- contesto la mujer

Hinata al ver la situación, nunca pensó que el futuro heredero de Namikaze IT estaría en su cumpleaños, eso si era una sorpresa, pero lo que más la sorprendió era como su madre se abalanzó sobre el y lo abrazaba como si fuera un pulpom por lo que acercándose para recibir al invitado

-Buenas tardes Namikaze-san, es un placer tenerlo aquí- dijo la peliazul de manera respetuosa, tal como aprendió en el protocolo de la familia

-No hay de que, pero basta de formalismos, y hablemos de tu a tu- dijo el rubio de manera despreocupada, desconcertando más a la peliazul

-Y no te preocupes por la tardanza Minato, sabes que eres bien recibido en esta casa- Dijo con una voz que le pareció desconocida a Hinata, como si le hablara a un camarada

-Gracias, Hiashi, cuánto tiempo sin verte- Estrechándole la mano, se dieron un abrazo entre amigos, haciendo que una chica se desconcertará más, y la otra le diera nostalgia por ver esa escena

-Bien, pero sigan todos que la fiesta continua- Dijo Minato, quien se percató que el era el centro de atención

La fiesta siguió su curso, por un lado, Minato, Kasumi y Hiashi hablaban de manera tranquila, y por otro lado Hinata hablaba con Shino y Kiba, sus más grandes amigos, si bien la familia de Kiba eran dueños de tres veterinarias de las mejores, y cuando se conocieron fue debido a que el perrito de Hanabi (¿Un Rotweiler se puede considerar un perrito?) lo tuvieron que llevar a la veterinaria, y no hay lugar mejor que con Veterinaria Inuzuka, por otro lado Shino y toda su familia se especializan en el estudio de insectos, y en una ocasión Hyuuga/CO realizó un proyecto de insectos autómatas, por lo que los padres del reservado y callado chico apoyaron a los investigadores e ingenieros de Hyuuga/CO

No paraba de mirar de reojo en el lugar donde estaba platicando sus padres con Minato-san, viéndolos a los tres reír, si su padre estaba sonriendo, cuando luego de que algo dijo Hiashi, la mujer se separó de ellos, y dirigiéndose al estudio de su padre los dos hombre, al parecer iban a hablar algo más serio

-Y bien ¿Cómo anda tu búsqueda?- Comentó Hiashi de manera seria y sin rodeos, a pesar de que transcurrieron 13 años de que no se han visto, las llamadas por teléfono y contactos por internet no eran suficientes para hablar de manera privada ciertos temas

-Es como si hubiera desaparecido su existencia- con su voz llena de ansiedad contestó Minato –La he buscado en cada distrito de esta ciudad, hasta en el extranjero, pero nada-comentando sus intentos fallidos por encontrarla

-¿Pero estas seguro de buscar aquí?- preguntó Hiashi, durante el primer año, contraló a dos investigadores privados para buscar a la mujer que tanto sufría su mejor amigo –Pero no encontraron nada-

-No te preocupes, tu intención es suficiente- culminó Minato

-Bien, creo que ahora es hora de hacer negocios- Dijo el pelinegro de manera directa –Esta bien- contestó el rubio -¿Pero sin tu hija?- culminó Minato

Al terminar esa pregunta, la puerta de la habitación tocaron, por lo que Hiashi dio autorización para que pasaran, entrando Hinata al estudio

-Creo que ya estamos todos- Terminó la peliazul de decir eso, y se sentó al lado de su padre

Los tres platicaron y expusieron de manera breve los acuerdos, si bien Minato dio los puntos de su contrato, los Hyuuga de la misma forma dieron los puntos de su contrato, con lo cual era una buena negociación para el rubio y no tenía nada que perder

-Pues así queda el contrato cierto?- termino de acabar el rubio

-Así es, para que esto sea más formal firmaremos el contrato dentro de una semana con los ejecutivos para que sepan los términos, ahora necesitamos arreglar y modificar el plan de trabajo- termino Hinata con una expresión seria y tranquila

-Pues bien- Parándose el rubio extiende la mano en ademan de cerrar el trato

-Excelente- parándose Hiashi y estrechándole la mano al rubio –con esto al fin Namikaze IT, y Hyuuga/CO abren lazos para una alianza prospera-

Esa tarde pasó de manera rápida, hasta que en la noche, todos los invitados empezaban a retirarse, si bien Hinata se percató de lo muy amigos que eran su padre y Minato, inclusive le contaron la promesa que los dos habían hecho de comprometer a sus primogénitos, cosa que a Hinata le exaltó, pero a la vez le daba curiosidad de saber cómo sería de su vida, si Minato-san tuviera un hijo

Era de noche, y la peliazul estaba en su cuarto, la voz de una de las sirvientas le avisó que su padre la esperaba, pero no era en el estudio, si no afuera en el patio de la mansión, abrigándose, saliendo al patio encontró a Hiashi, Kasumi y a Hanabi en el patio, cuando Hinata dijo -¿Qué pasa?-

Los tres integrantes miraron a Hinata, y Hiashi tomando la palabra, solo dijo –Bien hija, todos tus amigos, y tus primos te dieron regalos, pero yo n te dí mi regalo aun- y volteando a ver a su esposa, se acerco as u primogénita y sacándose el collar con el signo de la compañía Hyuuga se lo da Hinata, colocándose en el cuello

-Pero padre, eso es…- Hinata estaba expectante ante lo que hizo su padre

-Así es hija, es el collar de la familia, y se lo damos cuando ya están listos para estar al cargo de la empresa- mirando a su hija y dándole una mirada comprensiva

-Pero si yo no… es que…- Empezaba a tartamudear la peliazul, por lo que Hiashi tomó de nuevo la palabra

-Se que aún no estás en edad para tomar el cargo, pero eres capaz para que te puedas familiarizarte hija, eres una Hyuuga, el orgullo de la familia, y mi orgullo de tenerte como hija- ante esas palabras el Hyuuga mayor abrazó a su hija, en un hecho inédito que recibió Hinata por parte de su padre

Kasumi veía con una sonrisa en sus labios la acción de su esposo, si que estaba enamorada alocadamente de ese hombre, mientras que Hanabi veía con una sonrisa y teniéndole una envidia de la buena sobre su hermana.

* * *

Era fin de semana, la fecha del calendario marcaba 29 de diciembre, Minato estaba mirando de forma seria al sujeto que tenía en frente, aunque en su interior estaba lleno de ansiedad con tal de saber algo

-¿Y bien, que es lo que has encontrado?- Preguntó Minato a Fugaku Uchiha, si bien es sabido era uno de los mejores investigadores privados de tofo Tokio, fue recomendado por alguno de sus colaboradores, si quieres encontrar algo, investigar algo, o esclarecer algún suceso el era el indicado

-Pues iré directo al grano- mirando de manera seria y profesional al hombre -Nada- Sin inmutarse

El rubio en cambio bajó su mirada, se sentía derrotado y frustrado, 16 años buscándola y no había rastro de ella –Entonces, creo que eso es todo…- Culminó el rubio muy desanimado

-Así es, no he encontrado nada ahorita, pero me tome la molestia de buscar antes, en el momento en que desapareció, y encontré varias listas- dejando en la mesa de la sala donde estaban los dos hombres sentados cerca de unas 50 hojas que desconcertaron al rubio

-¿Y esto qué es?- dijo Minato que sintió que aún había una oportunidad

-Son las listas de registro de Kushina Uzumaki - dijo serio el hombre

Minato sin mediar una palabra empezó a hojear el contenido de esas hojas, y viendo cada una de ellas, encontrando la foto de ella

-Si es ella…. ¡Es ella!- Minato se sentía eufórico, y ordenando todo en su cabeza y tranquilizándose miró al pelinegro -¿Y por qué me dijiste que no encontraste nada?- dijo Minato de manera seria

-Por que así es, busqué en la dirección que tenía indicado en su domicilio, pero…. En el hospital, en el banco, y en el gobierno había tres distintas, pero ninguna de ellas estaba, a pesar de que esas tres casas están a su nombre, no habita en ellas- culminó Fugaku

-¿Y que espera en seguirla buscando?... adelante continúe- Dijo el rubio de forma ansiosa

-Ese es el problema, su paradero se perdió desde hace 11 años, por lo que no he encontrado un movimiento suyo- contestó Fugaku, mientras se tomaba un sorbo al café que le habían invitado

-Maldición- Dijo Minato muy decepcionado

-Pero hay un detalle, lea en los reportes del hospital para que encuentre algo... alentador- de manera sugerente Minato empezó a leer los reportes del pelinegro –Si usted se da cuenta, eso fue hace 16 años, los chequeos que se hacía eran cuatro veces por mes, muy frecuente cuando una mujer está…. – iba a culminar Fugaku, pero fue interrumpido ante la palabra que expresó Minato

-¡EMBARAZADA!- Dijo Minato cuando leía cada chequeo, pero más lo estremeció cuando leyó la hoja que indicaba el monitoreo del segundo mes -¡Y eran….ERAN GEMELOS…!- Las manos de Minato le sudaban de manera desmesurada, su rostro lleno de una expresión de la mayor impresión de su vida, y empezaba a sudar de forma fría, mientras que su cuerpo le recorría una extraña sensación que nunca había sentido una sensación que hasta ahora despertó, que era instinto paternal, una preocupación le lleno en su corazón el saber que sus dos hijos y Kushina estaban en la incertidumbre ¿Dónde estarán? ¿Se encontrarán bien, están vivos,?

-Al parecer ella dio a luz a un niño y una niña, en el 10 de octubre, luego de eso ella se fue, junto con sus hijos al día siguiente, a pesar de que la habían visto muy fatigada después del parto, se negaron, pero ella les demostró que se encontraba bien, por lo que un chequeo médico rápido la valoraron como estable, por lo que la tarde se retiró con sus hijos- termino de decir Fugaku, viendo a su cliente muy consternado, y lo comprendía, ya que siendo padre de dos hijos ya mayores

-Tengo dos hijos, tengo dos hijos- repetía una vez Minato, aún la noticia de ahora lo tenía muy consternado, ahora ante todo se pondría a buscar en toda la ciudad a encontrar a esas tres personas que se volvieron importantes en su vida

* * *

El 31 de diciembre, todo era tranquilo, Hinata acompañada de Hanabi se encontraban en una tienda departamental, era raro para la peliazul ir a tiendas tan exclusivas, pero por capricho de su hermana para que la acompañe no tuvo nada que objetar, así que la acompañó

-¡Waa! Hinata mira los peluches- Chilló Hanabi mientras se acercaba a los exhibidores donde tenían a esos peluches tan pachoncitos y adorables (según el punto de vista de este autor)

Hinata no pudo suprimir una pequeña risa al ver como su hermana se comportaba de manera infantil, a pesar de que ella igual pensaba ¿Quién no se va a resistir ante uno de esos peluches tan adorables y pachoncitos? (ven no soy el único que opina lo mismo)

Mientras Hanabi veía con ternura los peluches, Hinata se sentía observada, si bien siempre era el centro de atención debido a su Status, y más a parte al cuerpo que ella era poseedora recibía miradas un tanto lascivas y posesivas por parte de los hombres, se sentía como si la desnudaban con la mirada, no lo soportaba, y ese día no era la excepción para que se acosada, pero lo que cambiaba mucho esa ocasión, era esa mirada llena de un instinto…. Instinto asesino

Volteando a ver de donde provenía, vio como un sujeto estaba ahí parado, si bien estaba vestido de traje, y con lentes oscuros entre sus ojos no le hacía fácil identificarlo, como si el tiempo se hubiera hecho eterno quedo viéndolo, pero ella no sabía si era objeto de esa mirada

-Hinata ¿Qué ocurre? vámonos…- Hanabi la saco de su ensoñación, y Hinata volteó a verla, pero cuando volvió su mirada para el sujeto… ya no estaba

De tienda en tienda las dos hermanas paseaban, mientras eran observadas, fotografiadas, y a veces invitadas por algún sujeto de buen ver, haciendo olvidar a la peliazul ese momento que vivió.

Al final ellas dos se encontraban en el estacionamiento subterráneo de la plaza comercial, ambas cargando un par de bolsas con ropa, maquillaje y el peluche que la menos de las hermanas compró, un zorro de peluche con nueve colas de nombre Kyubi

Ya estaban unos metros de abordar la lujosa camioneta donde estaba esperándolos el chofer, pero al acercarse, notaron algo estremecedor, el chofer estaba muerto, son una herida profunda en el cuello

Hinata y Hanabi se asustaron ante tal sorpresa, pero más las estremeció cuando...

-¿Qué les ocurre, a caso se asustaron por ver a un simple muerto?- la voz de tono grave, grotesca y llena de una ansiedad hizo a las dos mujeres estremecerse

-¿Quién eres, que quieres?- dijo Hanabi aún llena de miedo

-Tranquila, esto es entre tu hermana y yo, así que no te metas por que si lo haces..- el sujeto sacó de su saco una pistola, una CMG-200 propiedad de Hyuuga/CO –Irónico que una de las armas que tu empresa vende te vayan a matar- el sujeto se acercaba más y más sobre el sujeto, pero Hinata no retrocedía, por lo que su mirada seria y sin inmutarse empezaban a hacer presencia en esta situación

-Dime que es lo que quieres- dijo ella con voz autoritaria, si bien en situaciones de riesgo ella era otra persona, y esta no es la excepción

-Solamente te quiero muerta… eso es lo que quiero- sonriendo de forma siniestra

-¿Alguien te mando a matarme?- pregunto la peliazul ante el

-Te lo diría si estuvieras sola, pero aquí hay testigos, y no me gusta desperdiciar balas, no me gusta dañar a terceros- dijo el sujeto

El sujeto estaba fácil a 5 metros con el arma ya apuntando a la peliazul que no mostraba miedo, y de repente se escuchó un disparo

-¡Gaaah! maldición- fue el grito que dijo él mientras caía al suelo retorciéndose del dolor ante la herida en la espalda

-Hinata-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó un sujeto de traje negro, y de corpulencia robusta

-Así es no te preocupes, ahora solo falta avisar a la policía- dijo la peliazul de manera más calmada, mientras Hanabi estaba calmándose

-Hinata… pero cuando tú le hablaste- dijo ella a su hermana, que la peliazul volteando, le contesta

-Cuando pasamos al baño, llamé a Hiro-san- se refirió ella al oficial encargado en la protección de la familia Hyuuga

-Así es, cuando Hiso-sama me mando por ustedes iba acompañado por otro sujeto más, pero se quedó en el auto- dijo el guardaespaldas con un tono difícil de explicar

-¿Y por que?- preguntó la chica menor

-Por que lo mate- sin decir otra cosa, sacó su pistola y disparando a sangre fría sobre el pecho de Hinata quedando en el suelo mientras empezaba desangrarse por la herida del arma de fuego

-¡HINATA!- Grito Hanabi y dirigiéndose a su hermana que estaba herida, mientras que el sujeto disparo de nuevo, para rematar al tipo que estaba tendido en el suelo, sin dejar evidencia alguna

-M…me .d..duele- Dijo en un pequeño hilo de voz, mientras que su boca salía Hinata antes de perder la consciencia

* * *

-¡Rayos sus signos vitales se están debilitándose!..- dijo un paramédico, mientras que los otros tres estaban llevando la camilla, donde una Hinata con el respirador en su boca le daba aire, sus signos vitales cada vez disminuían, luego de ver que tan grave la herida, el corazón y pecho estaban perforados, y lo peor era que esa bala era expansiva, provocando más critica la hemorragia

-Necesitamos a Moritake ahora mismo…- grito uno de los paramédicos que laboraba en ese hospital

-Lo sentimos, pero el ahora se va a encargar de otra cirugía, un chico en grave estado llegó hace 15 minutos- dijo una de las enfermeras

-Bueno, pues necesitamos…- dijo el paramédico

-En 5 minutos vendrá Moritake- dijo eso un medico que entraba a la sala de urgencias preparado para la operación –El chico que estaba a su cargo se encargará Tsubara- dijo el medico

-¡Pero si la situación del chico es grave, Tsubara no podrá con la operación!- Exclamó la enfermera, ella conocía al nuevo medico –Además si él llegó primero deberían de respetar a su médico- replico el paramédico-

-¡Silencio aquí!, ¿Qué comparan la vida de un simple chico que ni siquiera lo han identificado a cambio de la futura heredera de Hyuuga/CO?... nos conviene salvarla a ella que a ese chico, no es mucha diferencia- terminó de decir de manera fría y con interés, se iba a llenar los pantalones de la atención y de ser catalogado como "uno de los salvadores de la heredera de Hyuuga/CO"

La enfermera y el paramédico le dieron una mirada indignada, el no tenía ética moral en su trabajo, solo lo hacía por interés, y no para salvar a la gente, sin importar su procedencia, mientras que Moritake era todo un médico Cirujano, en toda la extensión de la palabra, quien el entro al quirófano de manera indignada, para operar a la peliazul

12 horas después de tan pesada cirugía salió Moritake, primero informando el resultado de la operación a los familiares de la chica, quienes aliviados por la hazaña de nuevo esperaron a ver como evolucionaba el estado de Hinata

Cuando personalidades y personajes políticos eran atendidos en ese hospital, es común que estos casos se presentaba darle más prioridad a ellos, que a la gente de Status inferior, despues de que Moritake diera la conferencia con respecto la salud de Hinata, se retiró y trato de ver que ocurrió con su paciente original

"Murió de un infarto cardiovascular, debido a la pérdida de sangre y a que se le alojó sangre en el pulmón izquierdo" eso era lo que escuchó Moritake, pero lo lo que más le consternó fue que el cuerpo desapareció

* * *

-Kukuku- esa risa siniestra que le erizaba a cualquiera los pelos, era muestra de la emoción que lo dominaba –Este es el mejor espécimen que he visto- dijo aquel sujeto

-¿Y bien Orochimaru?- dijo el sujeto que anteriormente había cerciorado personalmente en el hospital ese cuerpo

-Excelente, este es esplendido, las muestras de su sangre cuando reaccionaron con el virus rebasaron mis expectativas, es el mejor- decía bastante excitado, mientras observaba el cuerpo inerte del rubio sobre la mesa, tan frio tan tenso, y tan muerto, con nun sin fín de cables conectados en todo su cuerpo, mientras que la mesa donde estaba se encontraba rodeada de distintas maquinas y aparatos

-Entonces que comience la inserción del virus- Ordenó el sujeto, que después empezaron a descender unos brazos mecánicos dentro de aquel cuarto, y acercándose al cuerpo inerte del rubio le inyectaron un liquido de color rojo como la sangre, hasta que las soluciones se vaciaron por completo dentro del rubio

-Ahora inserten las nanomaquinas- Ordeno uno de los científicos que trabajaba ahí, por lo que unos brazos mecánicos sujetaron los costados del chico, y alzándolo hasta quedar con la espalda descubierta, emerge otro brazo mecánico y le inyecta en la vertebra otra solución de un color plateado, dejando de hacerlo después de 3 minutos, y recostando por completo al rubio en la mesa, se acercan dos sujetos, quienes tenían una maquina de electrochoques, y colocando esas dos planchas que hacían que el corazón reviviera le aplicaron una corriente, provocando que el cuerpo del chico se convulsionara, demostrando que sus signos vitales se restablecieron

-Jajaja… está vivo…. Otra obra lista- muy emocionado estaba Orochimaru, que parecía ser un niño con juguete nuevo

-¿Y bien, que numero estará asignado él?- Preguntó Danzo de forma inmutable, por lo que una de las asistentes de ahí se le acercó contestando

-EK-09- Dijo ella mientras anotaba la bitácora de otro proyecto exitoso

-Excelente, llévenlo a la incubadora y yo mismo verificaré sus signos vitales, y como evoluciona su cuerpo- ordenó Orochimaru

Y mientras que el rubio estaba siendo transportado a las incubadoras, entreabrió sus ojos y solamente dijo unas palabras –Shion, lo siento- y de nuevo volvió a cerrarlos para tomar reposo

**

* * *

**

**TEMA DE CIERRE**

**Anthem Of Our Dying Day=Story Of The Year**

**

* * *

**

**Y BIEN LES GUSTÓ?... PUES DEJEN SU REVIEW, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA ENCANTADO, AL IGUAL QUE A MI ME ENCANTÓ, UN DATO CURIOS ES QUE TUVE QUE EDITARLO COMO 3 VECES YA QUE IBA A GREGARLE COSAS QUE NO TENÍAN SENTIDO, Y ALARGABAN MUCHO LA HISTORIA, Y BUENO AQUI ESTÁ EL RESULTAO JE**

**PUES ESTARÉ ALGO ATAREADO, POR LO QUE NO TENDRÉ CERTEZA PARA CUANDO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**Y SIN MÁS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES SU ESCRITOR/LECTOR **

**ZnnifeR**


End file.
